Family is Forever
by Speedstreek360
Summary: A series of complete one-shots detailing Prowl and Jazz's lives and their large family. I adopted the fic from Miss Darkeyes.
1. Claim

Hey everyone. Listen up, this fic here is adopted miss Darkeyes. I adopted it from her, because I love this story, and I hate seeing a good piece of fanfiction go to waste. Therefore, I am going to try my best to continue this. Oh and any future spakrlings Prowl and Jazz have and the one that belongs to Wheeljack and Ratchet, belong to Miss Darkeyes. Any others than those ones belong to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

Anyway, here we go.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 1 – Claim**

* * *

Jazz hummed as he walked out of the medbay, intent on heading to his lover and sparker of his sparkling's office. He needed to show him the program that Ratchet had given him to begin designing the protoform. So far, he and Prowl had no idea of gender, as the sparklet had to strengthen for a little more before that could be discernible. A small smirk crept over Jazz's faceplates. He was warming up to the fact that he was going to have a sparkling like he'd always dreamed of. Of actually having a family - which a month ago had seemed impossible to happen so soon.

Thinking to stop by the rec-room for a second, the saboteur changed course and meandered to his destination. He was on cloud nine.

Going through the doors, he began to head for the energon dispenser for a cube, but was stopped by the two Lamborghini twins.

"Hey fellas, how're ya doin'? Jazz asked good-naturedly, making them follow him in the quest to retrieve a cube of fuel.

"Awesome actually. Feel just like we did after that long, _long_ night you were in our quarters," Sideswipe smirked.

"Oh really?" Jazz questioned in a disinterested way, grabbing a cube and taking a sip.

"Really," Sunstreaker said, mirroring his twin's smirk.

"What we wanna know is this, are you and Prowl seriously having a sparkling?" Sideswipe questioned with the air of someone who thought he was going to be proven wrong.

"What's it to ya?" asked Jazz.

Sunstreaker shrugged, "We have our reasons. Least of all, we are frontliners and need to know if we need to afford to look out for your hide when Prowl can't-"

"Ah'm a saboteur, remember?" Jazz cut in, a frown appearing behind his visor.

"And second of all, it's kinda boggling our processors. I mean, you, with spark? And by _Prowl?_ I mean, everyone had the bets running on if you two would ever get together, but we doubted it would actually happen. Oh well. Really, we want to know so that if you ever find yourself a free agent again, we'll be more than happy to have a friendly frag with you every now and then," Sideswipe finished, grin spreading. Jazz was about to retort with where Sideswipe could shove that offer when a smooth tenor voice cut into the conversation.

"As much as your concern for your third in command is…commendable, there will be no fear of that," Prowl said, face impassive as he walked up to Jazz and the Twins. Jazz turned and gave his lover a quick grin as he approached.

"Oh really?" Sunstreaker asked with a teasing glint in his optics.

Prowl's optics echoed with a glint of his own, before he growled possessively, spun Jazz around and pressed his lipplates to Jazz's.

"Hmm," Jazz hummed into the lip-lock, opening his mouth willingly to Prowl's probing glossa, feeling Prowl's arms wrap him in a strong embrace. He felt Prowl make a noise of approval, deepening the kiss, their glossa sliding against each other. When they finally pulled away, Prowl gave the twins – who were looking very shell-shocked – a smirk.

"I think that says it all. Jazz will be my mate and he is carrying my sparkling. Good day to you."

And with that and a twitch of his doorwings, Prowl strode gracefully out of the room, leaving a broadly grinning Jazz and the occupants of the rec-room bewildered and on the edge of a processor crash from the uncharacteristic display of public affection that their stoic SIC had just partaken in.

"_Day'_um, Ah love it when he leaves in front of me. Ah like to look at that aft all day," Jazz broke the silence with another wide grin, chuckling at the looks on the twins faces.

The statement finally broke Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and they both crashed to the floor among the raucous laughter of Jazz.

* * *

I hope you guys are happy!


	2. Purge

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

Anyway, here we go.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 2 – Purge**

* * *

"Ok, now Bee, ya'll be entering by the west vent, as Seaspray will be able to be undetected down there. 'Raj, ya will need to grab those openin' codes ya got from last mission to make the tower rise up. And ya gotta do it between 0130 hours and 0145 hours, as that's the change-over. N' besides, the Con's are gonna be wantin' to recharge too much at about that time anyway, so it should be easy."

Jazz concluded the spec ops plan with his usual confident finality, Bumblebee and Mirage nodding to his plan.

They wanted to get some info on what Starscream was planning. Rumour had it he was planning another takeover bid, only instead of just Megatron, he also wanted to take out the _Ark_ so that he would be free to rule. The only way of finding out the truth of these rumours was to break into the _Nemesis_ and into Starscream's lab, where he always left _some_ plan lying about.

"Can I bring those new smoke grenades Wheeljack's been working on?" asked Bumblebee excitedly.

Jazz chuckled, "Ya always want the new toys…but yeah, sure. We've needed to test them on a mission for a while-"

But the easy smirk on Jazz's faceplate abruptly disappeared, and his tanks rumbled ominously. The blue visor flashed, and a hand made its way to his mouth as he ran for the waste bin near the door and purged violently, stale energon regurgitating and splattering into the metal waste bin.

"Urk! Urgh…" Jazz groaned, head leaning his helm to the side of the bucket drowsily. He had been warned this might happen by Ratchet, but it didn't make it any less pleasant.

"Jazz, what can we get you?" Mirage asked softly, staying well back to give his commander privacy.

Bumblebee, however, moved forward and rubbed a hand on Jazz's back.

"Do you want us to get Ratchet?" the little scout asked, concerned.

Jazz spat out some remaining energon and shook his helm, saying, "Nah, Hatchet said not to worry. Just ride it out, take some of the additives to energon Ah have in my quarters. And…oh _slag_!" he managed to get out before another wave of nausea hit him and he hurled energon again, retching and making Bumblebee and Mirage wince at the sounds and the shuddering of his body.

"Would you like me to comm. Prowl?" the noble asked when the purge was over.

Jazz nodded, processor spinning.

In a few words, purging sucked.

Jazz could feel their sparklet beat against his own spark, crying out for better energy. Obviously, he needed to step up the amount of sparkling nutrients in his energon. Purging was a signal by his systems that the sparklet needed more sustenance in order for it to grow. And the only way of doing that was by adding more additives of nutrients.

He dry heaved a little, but then a cube of sparkling green energon came into his view.

Ah, that'd be the nutrient energon he needed.

He took it weakly and began to sip as a loving hand rested on his sensory horns and stroked lightly in a soothing fashion. Jazz smirked a little. He knew that touch and that wonderful scent of sweet energon, oils, and something unique.

Prowl.

"Hey babe," he muttered in between sips.

There was a slight chuckle, before his smooth tenor voice asked, "Do you want to go to our quarters and rest a little to let your systems adjust? Or would you like to just sit awhile here?"

Oh gee, what a tossup.

"Quarters," he said succinctly. He had really underestimated the drain on his systems like Ratchet had warned him about after the purge. He thought that the myths about purging while carrying and not being able to stand were just that – myths. Jazz didn't doubt them anymore. He felt limp and legless, allowing Prowl to pick him up and hold him in secure arms. He didn't care, really. Prowl was the only one he'd _allow_ to pick him up like this. He curled into Prowl, and felt the sparklet within relaxing as if it sensed its creator. He smiled a little. If only he had bonded to Prowl and done things traditionally, then the other black and white would have felt it. But things as they were – well, they would have to wait until after the sparklet was separated.

Prowl carried him into their quarters, going through the warmly decorated living room and through to the berthroom, setting him down with all the gentleness he could possibly display.

Jazz looked up and patted the spot next to him.

Prowl smirked, "Only if you promise not to purge on me."

They both snickered at that one, and Prowl got on the berth and sat upright next to Jazz, reaching down to pet his lover's audial horns. The saboteur leaned into the touch, grateful for it. Licking his lips, he asked, "Sing for me?"

"Jazz, you know I'm not as good as you," Prowl protested softly.

"Please? The lil sparklet loves it," Jazz pleaded, flicking his visor up and doing his rendition of 'mechano pup optics.'

Prowl smiled and sighed, "You always get me with that."

"Ah know. And Ah'd like ya to sing that old Praxian lullaby ya sang last week," Jazz grinned, relishing in the small victory.

Prowl shook his helm in amusement, but gave in to his lover's wish, singing softly about stardust falling over sparkling optics to bring them dreams from faraway lands, not knowing that his sparkling was dancing with joy inside Jazz's chest.

* * *

Review please.


	3. Blessing

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 3 – Blessing**

* * *

Prowl stood in front of his leader's desk, and if not for his sense of decorum, he would have been laughing at the gobsmacked look on the Prime's faceplates. Thank Primus Jazz hadn't come with him. The saboteur would have been rolling on the floor and laughing uproariously by now.

"Prowl…are you sure?" Optimus asked when he found his voice.

Prowl inclined his helm. "I can think of no greater honour to be bestowed upon my daughter's protoform. Ratchet and Wheeljack had it finished last night. And Jazz's agrees," he concluded.

Optimus sputtered a little in his shock before he said, "I haven't performed such a ceremony in…well, quite some years! And you know the nature of these events sometimes Prowl. Sometimes it does not bless, but curse. How can you and Jazz be sure about this? It is a risk, surely."

Prowl was unyielding. "I calculate only a 9% chance of a curse bestowed upon my sparkling's protoform. This blessing is something we wish most fervently. We hope that protection is given."

Optimus looked at his officer, and couldn't help but admire the determination and conviction on the Praxian's faceplates. The fact that a sparkling would be in their midst soon and be raised in a middle of a war was not lost on Optimus, and he saw the need for such a blessing. But his worry made him cautious. If a curse was bestowed, then Prowl and Jazz's daughter would live a life of misery. It was why these types of blessings were so rarely sought out, because of the potential to spark a cursed life. But Prowl and Jazz so wished it…

"I will perform the blessing as is my duty as Prime if so requested. When would you like this to happen?" the Prime inquired, shouldering his concerns slightly to the side for now.

Prowl gave his leader a small smile in thanks, before answering, "Tonight."

* * *

That night, Prowl and Jazz arrived at the medbay first, taking off the cloth that hid the protoform of their sparkling. It was grey, as all protoforms were, until their colours came in. Jazz grinned at Prowl, who beamed back at him. They were excited and in awe of the precious little frame which they had designed.

They had found out the sparkling was going to be a femme two weeks ago, and had adjusted the design accordingly. She was a carbon copy of Jazz's frame, from the sensory horns right down to the pedes, a little visor tucked away in her forehelm to reveal the feminine looking faceplates which were so similar to Jazz's, only the set of her mouth was like Prowl's. The only other obvious physical characteristic of Prowl on her was the small sensory nubs that would – with maturity – grow into beautiful doorwings.

"Oh darlin', Ah almost can't believe she's gonna be here soon," Jazz whispered.

"Me either. I feel very privileged," Prowl replied, voice just as soft.

Jazz grinned at him again and gave his lover a soft kiss, just as Optimus Prime and Ratchet walked in. They separated, Prowl's faceplates heating slightly at being caught, but Optimus didn't seem to care.

"Prowl, Jazz. Before we begin this ritual, I must ask if you are certain," Optimus said gravely, optics searching both black and whites for any sign of hesitation.

"We are," they replied simultaneously, nodding their helms in affirmation.

Optimus nodded, and took a deep vent to clear his processor and opened his chestplates, taking the Matrix of Leadership out of his chest. His touch on the artefact calmed him, as if the ancient Prime's were assuring him that his actions would not end in tragedy. Channelling all of his responsibility that he felt as Prime, his deep voice asked, "Prowl of Praxus and Jazz of Polyhex. Primus has given you both a gift in the form of a new life. Do you undertake to uphold to cherish this life, care for all of its needs, and love it for the being it is?"

"We do."

"Please present your protoform before the Matrix," he rumbled softly. With small smiles at each other, the tactician and the saboteur picked up the femmeling protoform, holding it together and holding it just before Matrix, the centre of it glowing softly.

Optimus cleared his intakes. "You come before your Prime today to ask for a blessing. In doing this, you have your reasons and Primus sees all. Do you undertake to sustain whatever is given to your sparkling, whether it be a blessing or a curse? Do you vow to hold fast in your love, to protect what has been given to you, to prevail in the light of adversity, to persist in goodness, and to simply give?" he asked. He felt the power from the Matrix hum through him, knew what would happen next.

"We do," Prowl and Jazz said with absolute certainty.

And on those words, a brilliant white light shone from the Matrix, enveloping the small body in his officers arms. Everyone in the room held their breath. If the light turned gold, then it was a blessing. If it turned brown, then a curse had been given.

The white light continued to shine.

And then turned to a lovely soft gold.

Prowl and Jazz sighed in relief, Jazz leaning in to nuzzle his to-be mates neck in comfort.

Optimus retracted his mask and smiled brightly. "The blessing has been given, and I now conclude. It will be revealed in time. Congratulations."

Ratchet came forward, giving a quick scan to the sparkling and determined that there was nothing wrong. The Praxian mech nodded his thanks to Prime, optics conveying more than any words could say, while Jazz was practically bouncing on the spot with joy. The golden glow faded from the protoform, but the magic had captured them.

"We'll leave you alone," Optimus said knowingly, taking Ratchet with him as they exited that secluded room in the medbay. They didn't have to look back to know that Prowl and Jazz were kissing in relief, joy, and hope over the protoform of their sparkling.

* * *

Review please


	4. Cravings

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 4 – Cravings**

* * *

"Prowler."

"Mmmppff...what, Jazzy?"

A chuckle. "As cute as ya are when ya're wakin' up in the middle of the night, Ah have cravin's again."

A groan.

"Jazz, please, at this stage? Our sparkling is coming in the next few days and you are still _craving?_"

The visored mech grinned down at his lover, who had tilted his helm to the side to view him properly, light blue optics shuttering rapidly in the low light of the room. Winking a side of his visor, the saboteur replied, "Of course. Ya gettin' up?"

With another groan, Prowl rolled over and stood, blearily rubbing at his chevron and asking, "What do you feel like tonight?"

Jazz hummed thoughtfully, unconsciously bringing a hand up to rub at the seam of his chestplates, before he said, "Ah don't really know. Ah feel like heaps of things. Like...energon filled oil cakes, rust sticks dipped in oil and sprinkled with candied energon, goodies, those little red phosphorus candies, oil shakes. Ah don't know what Ah want really."

With a sigh, the doorwinged mech said blandly, "I'll just go get one of each then, shall I?"

The visored mech let out a happy squeal, bouncing on the berth like a youngling and saying, "Ah'd love that! Thanks babe!"

Prowl only shook his helm in amusement, wandering out of their quarters and heading to a storeroom he had set up especially for Jazz's carrying stage. He knew his lover was bound to have cravings, and having the storeroom made his life a whole lot easier. He yawned as he reached it, glad that Jazz's carrying stage would be over soon. He now had three things to look forward to. The separation of the sparkling, their bonding, and now not getting woken up in the middle of the night for some ridiculous request. Three weeks ago, after their sparkling had been blessed, Jazz had woken him up at night again, only he had wanted mushrooms. After telling the saboteur that Cybertronians could not eat mushrooms, Jazz had thrown a fit and cried out how Prowl didn't love him or the sparkling.

Smirking at the memory, Prowl recalled how he had gotten Jazz to calm down by giving him an energon pop.

Shuffling through the small storeroom, the black and white opened up a small cooler, finding all the things he needed. It was good to think ahead, so he wouldn't be up all night chasing down whatever Jazz wanted.

Gathering the requested items into his arms, and adding a crystal sherbet just in case - as Jazz had eaten 12 of them in one sitting before - Prowl left and padded quietly back to his rooms.

Jazz beamed at him as he entered, diving for the sweets and delicacies with enthusiasm Prowl had to admire.

If only Jazz put that much effort into paperwork...

With his mouth half-stuffed with a candied energon rust stick, Jazz said, "Mmm, yummy. Hit the spot. Thanks, sweetspark."

Prowl rolled his optics good naturedly, answering, "You are welcome, dearspark." He then laid back down on the berth on his front, reaching for one of his many pillows and bringing it so he could finally rest his helm again. "Don't make a mess," he mumbled in reminder, twitching his doorwings as they lay flat on his back. He went to shutter his optics and slip back into recharge but was stopped by Jazz's voice.

"Hey, Prowler?"

"If it's another craving pang, the answer is no," Prowl murmured sleepily. He really needed recharge.

The other black and white mech just chuckled and whispered, "Ah was just goin' to say Ah love you."

Prowl felt his spark melt and he stayed online just enough to whisper back, "I love you too." And with Jazz reaching over to stroke his doorwings, Prowl found himself slipping back into recharge before his optics even shuttered fully closed.

* * *

Review please


	5. Harmony

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 5 – Harmony**

* * *

'_Darling, Ah've waited for you forever,_

_Ah almost have to pinch myself now we're together._

_And babe, soon it's gonna be more than you and me.'_

Jazz sang out, making up words as he went along, making up the tune. Prowl was half in recharge beside him, both curled up together on a blanket. That night, they had made love under the stars and bathed in moonlight. It had been naughty, given they were on top of the Ark, but also beautiful, given the circumstances.

'_We're gonna have a sparklin' baby, we gonna have a sparklin' baby,_

_She's gonna hang on to ya chevron and toddle around my pedes._

_We're gonna have a sparklin' baby, we gonna have a sparklin' baby,_

_And then you and me's gonna be three.'_

Prowl chuckled sleepily, listening to the delightful invented song that poured out like liquid affection from Jazz's lips, warming his spark. The doorwinged mech snuggled closer, placing his hand over Jazz's spark above the chestplates. Jazz tucked his helm under his lover's chin, glowing with happiness. Ratchet said that their sparkling was going to come either today or within the next two days. The knowledge thrilled them both.

In the time since they had gotten together, drawn by Jazz's unexpected heat cycle, things had been mostly blissful. Oh they had their arguments, but the intimacy between them strengthened their love, and their interactions strengthened their friendship to make it blossom into more love. They had covered each other's secrets and fantasies, letting it all free into the other. Bonding together would make it complete.

Jazz let his voice go quieter as he sung again.

'_When she grows up she's gonna be gorgeous,_

_But you'll chase all the mechs down just to be cautious,_

_Because she's our little baby girl, made by you and me…_

Prowl chuckled again at the words, and the visored mech smirked as he sung the chorus of the little ditty.

'_We're gonna have a sparklin' baby, we gonna have a sparklin' baby,_

_She's gonna hang on to ya chevron and toddle around my pedes._

_We're gonna have a sparklin' baby, we gonna have a sparklin' baby,_

_And then you and me's gonna be three.'_

The tactitian's optics onlined, looking into the sparkling azure visor. Jazz pecked a small, chaste kiss on his lips and sang the last line onto his lips.

'_And then you and me's gonna be….three…'_

"I love you," Prowl said softly.

"I love you too," replied Jazz. Simultaneously, they leaned back into another kiss, caressing their lips together in a simple, knowing touch.

And then, a hoarse yell rent the air.

If Prowl had been drowsy, he was wide awake now as Jazz arched back, visor turning white for a second in pain. Optics focussing, processor whirring, Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz to keep from thrashing and asked, "Is it…?"

"Yeah…yeah, let's go 'n' get Ratch…ah!" Jazz keened, feeling something snap within his spark.

The saboteur was barely aware of Prowl scooping him up, too caught up on focussing on reassuring his sparkling, who was quite confused. She wanted to stay, but instinct, born in spark coding, told her to detach from her carrier, from the spark who had been nurturing her through this time since her conception. Jazz winced. His spark felt tense, hot and straining. The sensations were paradoxical. On one hand, he felt like it was condensing into itself, curling into a hard ball, while it also felt like the energy was reaching out, wanting to explode.

He whimpered and got a soft kiss to an audio horn and his future mate saying, "We're here Jazz, I'm just going to lay you down."

The visored mech could only nod, blinded by sensation. As if the sparkling had sensed her carrier was in pain, it was separating slower than it had attempted. Again, Jazz was caught between two sensations. Wonder at feeling her instinctual thoughts, and twinges of pain as it felt like ropes between the sparklet and his own spark were being cut off.

Jazz was barely aware of Ratchet instructing Wheeljack and First Aid, of Prowl stroking his helm, holding his hand, and whispering sweet nothings into his audials. All of his focus was on the bobbing little supernova of heat wanting to live, to online. Without any thought, Jazz opened his chestplates.

"Ah!" he cried again, feeling a large part of the tendrils connecting him and his sparklet dissipate.

"Oh, Jazz," Prowl whispered in wonder, gazing reverently at the brightly burning little spark straining out of his lover's chestplates. He felt Ratchet nudge him and give him the special sparkling forceps – which were designed to hold a sparklet for up to two hours if need be. Prowl took them, optics thanking Ratchet for knowing what his spark wanted, squeezed Jazz's hand comforting and nodded at the medic.

Gently, Ratchet used a laser scalpel to cut the last, thin tendril from the connection.

With a swift flick of his wrist, the Praxian mech held the sparklet in the forceps, quickly transferring it to the graceful protoform. The little chestplates closed, spark crystal accepting the newspark.

"That has got to be one of the fastest spark separations I've ever seen," said Ratchet, darting forward to scan the protoform to make sure the spark integrated. Knowing the sparkling's optics would open soon, Ratchet took the femme protoform and handed it to Prowl, knowing that the sight of the creators was the first thing that sparkling would need to see. With best wishes and congratulations, Ratchet and the others left the private room, letting Prowl and Jazz have this moment to ourselves.

"Where's our little femme?" Jazz asked weakly, sitting up slowly.

Prowl seemed to come out of his amazement, staring down at the little protoform in his arms and moving, zombie-like in astonishment, to Jazz's side and sitting on the berth, shoulder to shoulder. They held the little sparkling together as the little femme onlined.

From the first moment those little light blue optics opened, the TIC and SIC of the Autobots fell hopelessly in love with their creation. She squirmed a little, making a little clicking noise, prompting creator coding to come online and making Prowl and Jazz click back. Jazz cooed, and popped open a little bit of plating on his wrist, letting the feeding latch extend, little mesh nub suited for sparkling mouths. Prowl took the nub and held it to his daughter's lips, and she clicked and eagerly took the nub into her mouth and began to down diluted carrier energon.

"Oh, she's beautiful," mumbled Jazz, a contented smile on his face.

"That she…- look, her colours are coming in!" Prowl said excitedly.

The little femme seemed unconcerned as her grey protoform changed. Instead, the molecules shifted and changed to colours determined by spark coding. Both doorwinged and visored mechs watched, rapt, as their sparkling changed before their optics.

She turned out to be the brightest, cleanest white in existence, as beautiful as freshly fallen snow, with only the slightest dove grey patches on her sides and ankles to break up the field of white. From the sensory horns on her helm and the little winglets, she was a little bundle of adorable swathed in white.

Their sparks swelled with joy, and Prowl cupped his lover's cheek to draw him into a deep, promising kiss as their sparkling fed.

As they drew away, they were grinning madly, almost stupidly, with the feeling of elation.

"What do you want to name her?" Prowl asked, turning his attention to his sparkling (his sparkling!) running a gentle fingertip over her helm. Around the little nub, she clicked and cooed.

"Well…she's as white as snow…" thought the saboteur aloud, but to him it didn't seem right.

Prowl seemed to agree and he murmured, "It would seem too typical. No, nothing to do with colour or nature would suit her."

Jazz nodded, and he began humming. He didn't realise the tune until he got to the chorus, and his helm snapped up and he grinned at the chevroned mech. "Hey Prowler, how about this? _Ebony and ivory…together in perfect **harmony**_**. **Harmony…what do ya reckon?"

"Harmony…" Prowl said softly. Their sparkling was looking up at them, optics fixated on her creators. Leaning down to touch her little nose to his, Prowl whispered, "Are you Harmony?"

The little sparkling clicked happily and cooed up at her creator, little white hand coming up to bat gently at Prowl's nose. With a soft chuckle, Prowl took the hand and kissed it and leaned back again, Jazz resting on his shoulder. Kissing Jazz's forehelm, he murmured, "Harmony sounds perfect. Besides, if you want that big family in the future, she's going to help us keep the family in harmony with each other anyway."

Jazz laughed.

Harmony let out a little beep and a warble, letting the energon nub fall out of her mouth. Jazz coiled it back up, cuddling her closer to his chestplates. Hearing the beat of the spark that nurtured her, Harmony made another few beeps and clicks before her little optics shuttered close.

"Aw, she's a cutie already," Jazz cooed, handing his newsparked daughter to Prowl, who took her and tenderly placed her in the cot next to the berth. She made a little warble, and Prowl instinctually smoothed his hand over her back, rubbing her tanks. A little bubble of air escaped and she snuggled in to the blankets in the cot happily. With soft optics, Prowl leaned and laid a kiss on his femme's helm, tucking the blankets around her to keep her warm.

"She's a daddy's girl too!" Jazz cackled. The tactician merely rolled his optics. But a new type of anticipation filled them both.

Smiling tenderly at the mech he had wanted for so long, Jazz opened his chestplates again for the second time that night, seeing Prowl's optics widen and feast on the sight of that azure, pulsing spark. They had agreed on bonding as soon as their sparkling was recharging and out of the way. They could not, and _would not_ wait any longer. They needed to bond.

"Beautiful," whispered the doorwinged mech, getting back on the berth and gathering Jazz into his lap, leaning forward to kiss the crystal housing of the spark, worshipping it with his lips and glossa, making Jazz shiver.

"Please babe, Ah need to feel ya in my spark!" Jazz whined, grabbing onto his lover's shoulders. Frag everything but Prowl (and Harmony) right now, he needed to bond, his spark screaming out for the other.

Prowl leaned back, his own chestplate opening and protective metal casing moving to the sides, revealing his own spark within the crystal. His was slightly different in colour, a light blue, but streaked with gold. Jazz gasped, leaning forward and doing the same as Prowl had done to him, caressing the spark crystal and kissing it, making the Praxian mech moan. Jazz threw caution to the wind, removing his spark crystal by letting the crystal parts slide to the side. Prowl did the same. Their hands came up, cupping each other's faces and looking deeply into each other's optics.

No more waiting.

They arched, their chests and sparks meeting.

Energy zapped through their bodies, and warmth filled them from helm to pede, making them feel so full, so wanted…so loved. They gasped as the spark energies mingled and then melded, the beats synchronising so that their sparks began to beat in the same tempo.

Mouths met in a ferocious, muffling kiss as they fought from crying out with bliss as their sparks leapt out of their chests, swirling and dancing together.

Becoming one.

There was no longer Prowl or Jazz.

It was the entity of _ProwlandJazz_.

Full connection…

Full synchronisation…

And at last, they were one.

A deluge of thoughts, emotions and memories flooded the link. Love was prominent, sharing their love, the longing, the want, the need. And then the memories of how they came to be, and they refreshed the moments just before of cradling Harmony in their arms, seeing her optics light up for the first time, seeing the being that they had created together awed them and humbled them, strengthened them.

'_Prowler! I love you!'_ Jazz called through the bond, rejoicing when he felt Prowl within, every last bit of him, the good and the bad things he had went through.

'_I love you until after infinity is through, Jazzy,'_ Prowl whispered back, unaware he was crying in joy. He was no longer lonely, no longer in fear of Jazz not knowing the all of him. It felt like a bright white light came and washed away anything unpleasant, and Jazz was there, filling the void he didn't know he had, making it all wonderful, making them both complete. He clutched Jazz closer, kissing him for all he was worth as the bond completed with an intense surge of energy, making them cry out. They were floating, slowly coming down from the bliss in each other's arms, regrettably closing their chests up once more. If it hadn't been impractical, Prowl and Jazz would like to stay like that forever, knowing and basking in the other's spark.

"You are perfect for me," Prowl whispered lovingly, kissing his bondmate on his lips, on his nose, cheeks, and sensory horns. Jazz snuggled in, pulsing love over their bond and delighting in the feel of tangibly sending his love. "Thank you, for the two precious gifts you gave me tonight," Prowl continued, pulling back to look into Jazz's visor.

Clicking up the seeing device to expose his damaged optics, Jazz replied, "Ah like how we are perfect for each other even though we are imperfect in ourselves…if that makes sense…and ya're welcome, sweetspark…Ah wouldn't have it any other way." He then yawned, which then made Prowl fuss over him, insisting he recharge while he looked after Harmony, regardless of the fact that they were both tired from bonding. With one last pulse of love to both bondmate and sparkling, Jazz fell into recharge, smile on his face.

Prowl smiled back. This moment was beautiful. With a beautiful little femmeling as his daughter and gorgeous saboteur as his bondmate, Prowl knew this moment was perfect and that he would remember this moment until he and Jazz joined the Well of Sparks.

* * *

Review please


	6. Purge Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 6 – Purge Part 2**

* * *

Jazz felt his faceplate hurting.

Because he was smiling so much.

And why?

He was in the middle of the rec-room, sitting on a table and proudly showing off his sparkling. Harmony was deep in recharge – like Prowl was in their quarters – unaware that her carrier was showing her off.

"Wow, look at her little winglet nubs! She's going to have doorwings like Prowl, isn't that cute? Wow wow wow, a sparkling right here on the ARK!" Bluestreak jabbered excitedly, leaning over Jazz's shoulder to look at the little bundle. Jazz chuckled at Bluestreak's enthusiasm, knowing that none of them had seen a sparkling for a long time, and some of the mech on the Ark had forgotten what a sparkling looked like.

"Pay up Huffer, I knew she was going to be more white!" Smokescreen crowed, getting his credits from a scowling Huffer.

Red Alert was looking on, torn between fear and between curiosity. He had not ever seen a sparkling, being secluded for most of his life before becoming an Autobot before the start of the war. Inferno was behind him, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly, knowing that his lover was worried.

"Um…will she bite?" the security mech asked softly.

Jazz turned and gave the other mech a reassuring smile and replied, "Nah. Right now she's 'chargin', but even then her denta aren't strong enough yet. She's pretty safe Red. Wanna hold her?"

Red Alert stiffened, looking at Inferno for reassurance one more, finding it and carefully inching forward to take the little white femme in his arms. Jazz, being the ever watchful parent, adjusted Red Alert's arms so they fit around his sparkling and cradled her. Harmony frowned in her recharge, sensing that her carrier was further away, but then relaxed. Red Alert let out a heavy sigh, optics riveted to the small being in his arms.

"You must be proud," he said softly to Jazz.

"Ah am. She's a little sweetheart really."

Red Alert nodded, keeping still as Inferno bent over his shoulder to examine the white sparkling. The larger mech ran a blunt fingertip over a little pede, making Harmony shift and let out a soft beep.

"Aw, she's jus' adorable," Inferno agreed, watching with soft optics as Jazz took his sparkling back into his arms. Jazz took that moment to look up and see Ironhide walk in with the twins. He grinned at them, seeing the older warrior stride forward confidently, while the Lamborghini twins hung back uncertainly at the sight of the recharging sparkling held in the saboteur's arms. Ironhide pushed his way through the little knot of mechs around Jazz and plonked himself into a seat.

"Lemme see 'er Jazz," Ironhide said, smirking.

Jazz happily handed his sparkling over to the old mech, knowing that for all his gruffness, Ironhide knew how to handle sparklings right. The red mech took Harmony and cradled her, chuckling as she frowned, "She looks 'xactly like Prowl like that. Where is 'e anyways?"

"Rechargin'. He stayed up all night doing reports and making sure Harmony was ok, she had a little tank upset yesterday and Prowl stayed awake to make sure. It's really adorable that he's such a good creator and a total turn on too," replied Jazz.

Sideswipe teased, "Jazz, we do not know the old mech crap you and Prowl get up to."

"Pfft, old mechs? Us? Ya're glitchin' Siders, ya know me 'n' Prowler aren't that much older than you two hellions," Jazz bantered back. However, he noticed the intense look that Sunstreaker was giving Harmony. Tilting his helm to the side, he asked, "What's up Sunny?"

The bright yellow mech ignored the use of his nickname and replied, "She's so small. Harmony's also very proportionate. But how do you know that we won't accidentally hurt her or something?"

'_Oh, so that's what he's worried about. Let's just butter up the butter ball then,'_ the TIC thought to himself, before taking Harmony from Ironhide and saying, "Like this." He then grabbed Sunstreaker's arms and placed his daughter in them before Sunstreaker could protest or do anything to the contrary other than holding Harmony. The golden mech sputtered, trying to give her back, but Jazz danced away, giggling at the look on Sunstreaker's face. The uncomfortable look turned to one of abject horror as, with a warble and a few clicks, Harmony came online.

"Beep? Chirr, chirr," Harmony said in her sparkling talk, looking up at the big mech with the pretty yellow head things who was _definitely_ not her creator or carrier.

"Uh, Jazz's she's awake…" Sunstreaker said, worried tone in his voice while his twin snickered at him.

"Yeah? Well unless she start's screamin', just hold her."

Sunstreaker wanted to curse at his superior, but found himself gazing at the little white body of the sparkling. She was really quite cute, and Sunstreaker found that white frame to be quite beautiful. He had not seen a Cybertronian who had been all white for such a long time and had forgotten how ethereal the colour was if on the right frame. In fact, if he had been the whimsical kind of mech, he would have called the sparkling angel like. Without knowing it, he cradled Harmony closer, making low cooing noises to her, and she warbled and clicked happily back, waving a small fist in the air.

Jazz grinned as most of the mechs looked on in a state of surprise at the toughliner handling something so fragile as a newsparked sparkling so carefully. The black and white took a photocapture and knew he couldn't wait to show his bondmate later.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you aren't screeching about getting her little grubby fingers all over you, Sunny," Tracks sneered from his table, shattering the moment.

Sunstreaker seemed to come out of his trance-like state, and he growled softly, "Don't call me Sunny."

Tracks ignored this, saying, "You brute, holding a sparkling is nothing special. Anyone can do it, watch!" He ignored the sound of protest by Sunstreaker, getting up and taking Harmony from the golden mech, who reflexively reached out for her.

Jazz stepped forward to yell at the Corvette, but was prevented by the audial shattering screech as Harmony, not liking that she was taken from strong, warm arms, teared up, beeping unhappily, before screaming at the top of her vocaliser.

"AAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, also not liking that she was being held under the armpits by cold hands, her little pedes dangling.

Jazz had an anguished look on his face and was rooted to the spot by the emotions he felt through the carrier-creation bond. Harmony was frightened. She had liked the big yellow mech, he had been warm, but this orange and blue mech was cold and holding her out. Jazz tried to stumble over to get his poor baby girl in his arms, but found his progress slow and sluggish because of the onslaught of emotions.

"Hey! How do you turn it off?" Tracks yelled, swinging the little body from side to side, looking desperately at Sunstreaker who had his hands on his audials. Of course, the swinging only made her cries worse, coolant tears dripping off her scrunched up faceplates.

"You glitch!" yelled Sunstreaker at Tracks, and reached out for the dangling white body, pulling her back gently and holding her with one arm under her legs and little aft, and the other wrapped around her torso so her back was so his warm chest. Her cries subsided, and she whimpered, snuggling into Sunstreaker's arms.

"Well, at least that's a-" Tracks began, but halted.

Harmony had been facing directly at him, and since Sunstreaker and Tracks were standing so close, she was within range. With a frantic little warble she lurched forward…

…and purged half-digested energon all over the flames on Track's hood.

She then let out a little warble like giggle, obviously feeling better.

Tracks looked down at the putrid smelling energon and whined, "My paint! My beautiful, glorious paint! You- OUCH!"

Jazz crossed his arms, stony faced, and growled, "_That_ punch is for takin' Harmony offa Sunny without askin' me. And cos you made my lil' darlin' cry and purge, ya get to clean the washracks with nothin' more than a bottle of cleanser and a human toothbrush. Get out!" He jabbed his finger to the door of the rec-room, and Tracks scrambled to get out. Jazz's glare even through his visor was murderous.

Sighing, Jazz turned back to his sparkling, ready to comfort her, but saw that the golden twin was doing a great job already.

Sunstreaker had her cradled again, and was gently stroking her sensory horns, making low noises at her and occasionally revving his engine. Harmony, meanwhile, was clicking and cooing, tears gone from her optics. Letting his anger dissipate, Jazz walked towards the two and said, "Ya were pretty great Sunny. Maybe Ah'll let ya sparklin' sit her sometime. Ya have any requests? A reward of some kind?"

Handing Harmony over, Sunstreaker thought for a moment and murmured quietly, "I would really like to have some time off to go to France. I would like to go to the Louvre. In holo-form, of course."

Settling his happily warbling sparkling in the crook of his arm, relieved, Jazz smiled and replied, "No prob. Shouldn't be a biggie."

Sunstreaker's optics were uncommonly soft as he nodded his helm and looked to Harmony. Bending down slightly, and with a tiny smile, the golden mech smiled, "I'll see you later Harmony. Besides, any sparkling that purges on Tracks is all right by me."

* * *

Review please


	7. Precious

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 7 – Precious**

* * *

Harmony warbled inquisitively, touching the circle shaped block and twittering excitedly as it changed colour from red to yellow. She did the same to another, and clapped her hands together as it let out a low hum, rather than changing colours. Tilting her helm to the side, she then went for a rectangular one and touched it. Nothing happened. She beeped and clicked at it, before reaching for it and stacking on top of two other blocks.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, chuckled as he watched the little white sparkling play at the side of his desk, her little winglet nubs swaying happily.

The semi was happily watching his 'niece' as Prowl and Jazz got some rest and attended to their duties. They had protested, saying they were imposing, but Optimus insisted that it was a joy and an honour to look after the little femmeling. Besides, he had wanted the chance to watch her. He had not seen a sparkling for so long, and had wanted to see the innocence, the simpleness of need that sparklings possessed. It was such a refreshing change from everyday life and gave him the hope to see the end of this war…to maybe have a sparkling of his own with Elita.

A series of hums filled the room, going from low to high pitch as Harmony gathered all the music playing blocks around her. She giggled and warbled, looking up at the large mech and offering him a block.

Smiling behind his mask, he rumbled softly, "Thank you, Harmony."

Her winglets flapped and she cooed, going back to the other blocks.

Placing the humming triangle block on his desk, Optimus reminded himself to thank Wheeljack for making the set of blocks. They really were quite creative. They were made of all different shapes of mostly the same size, and there were three types: the humming blocks, normal blocks, and the blocks that changed colours whenever they were touched.

Ignoring his datapads in favour of watching Harmony, Optimus felt a protective urge settle over him.

Harmony was so precious.

She was a true gift to those on the Ark, and true gift to their creators. In fact, since they had bonded, Optimus had not recalled a time where their duties were carried out more efficiently, Prowl and Jazz working together in such a way that their plans were given more than 90% chance of success each time – and morale was at an all-time high…all because of the little bundle of wires sitting before him. And he knew that he would do anything to keep her safe from any harm, same as Prowl or Jazz would.

A few little clicks prompted the red and blue mech to look down again.

Harmony was rubbing her optics with one hand, the other reaching up for him.

Optimus chuckled. Prowl did say that she would need to recharge within the time she would be there. With large, gentle hands, he picked the little sparkling up, settling her on his forearm so she could curl into his chest. She instinctively trusted him, she had since the first time he laid optics on her. Maybe it was because he was a Prime. But apart from her creators (and Sunstreaker, much to his chagrin), Optimus was the only mech she was truly comfortable being with.

"Recharge, little one," cooed Optimus, stroking a finger over the nearest sensory horn.

With a little squeak, she shuttered her optics contentedly and did so.

An affectionate smile on his face, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, little precious."

* * *

Review please


	8. Rubix and Words

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 8 – Rubix and Words**

* * *

*Click*

*Clack*

*Click-clack-Click*

"Good girl. You, my dearspark, are getting entirely too good at this."

A little giggle.

*Click*

Prowl watched proudly as his little white sparkling played with her rubix cube, working towards solving it yet again. They were on his and Jazz's berth, and he was having an uncharacteristic day off just to spend it all with his creation. He was smiling, supporting Harmony's back with his arm as she clicked at the object in her hands, matching up all the yellow and the blue side before beeping in frustration at the mixed up colours on the remaining four sides. Prowl chuckled, watching her with soft optics as she played, little wing nubs twitching with sparkling concentration.

Harmony let out a satisfied warble as she finally got another two sides solved.

"Even without an advanced computer you are taking after me," Prowl said to her, and she merely looked up at him, giggled and went back to the cube. Prowl made a little warble noise back at her, blowing a puff of air into her neck, making her squeal and drop the cube for a moment. He did it again, letting a giggle of his own escape as she wiggled and chattered, a few more squeals escaping from the happy smile on her face.

The tactician stopped, knowing if she got herself too worked up, happy or not, she would overheat. Harmony warbled again, picking up the cube and setting out to finish it.

"Harmony," Prowl sing-songed to her.

The little femme merely raised a hand to lay it on his nose to pat it softly in response. Marvelling at how tactile she was, Prowl nuzzled into the hand, making her chirp happily. Then colour filled his vision.

Prowl laughed as he took the completed rubix cube, kissing both of her sensory horns and saying, "Dearspark, you are truly amazing."

Harmony burbled, optics shining up at her father.

Then, Prowl's spark nearly stopped.

"Da…" Harmony warbled.

Prowl stilled, waiting to see if she'd say it again.

"Da..da.."

"Dad, that's right dearspark," the black and white mech whispered softly.

Harmony clapped her hands together and squealed before she blurted, "Dad!"

A tremendous feeling of love and ecstasy crashed over his spark, and he let it flow through the bond to both mate and sparkling. He picked her up, cradling her close to his spark in joy as he got up off the berth before tossing her up in the air slightly, making her laugh and squeal, looking at him with bright, innocent optics. Prowl laughed with her, catching her lightly and holding her close, sprinting out of the room, not caring if anyone saw as he went to the sparring room where Jazz was with Bumblebee.

"Jazz!" he called joyfully as soon as he entered.

His visored bondmate looked up, frown dissolving into a grin as he saw Prowl, smile glowing on his face as he rushed to him with their sparkling clicking happily in his arms.

"S'up babe?" Jazz asked.

Breathlessly, Prowl held Harmony and whispered to her, "Can you say it again darling?"

Harmony looked in confusion between both creators faces, before she burbled and said, "Dad."

Jazz's jaw dropped open as he heard that.

Harmony thought her carrier looked funny and she giggled at his expression, clapping her little hands and doorwing nubs wiggling happily. Jazz moved forward to kiss her helm gently, one hand stroking over her little sensory horns, shaped exactly like his own, while he laid another kiss, but on Prowl's lips as joy radiated throughout their bond. Their daughters first word!

Harmony felt the good feelings in her little spark from her parents. If she had said that, maybe making another sound, but different would get her thrown in the air again? She liked that. And cuddles.

"Papa!" Harmony giggled, pointing at Jazz.

The saboteur beamed so widely he was afraid the metal plates holding his face might break.

"Dad! Papa! Dad, papa, dad, papa!" the little white femmeling squealed, pointing from Prowl to Jazz as she did so. More warmth entered her spark and she cooed up at her creators, grinning just as they were.

"Oh love, isn't she adorable?" Jazz asked, brushing his fingertips over her abdomen, tickling her and making her giggle. He loved hearing the happy noises from her and feeling the love only a sparkling could give flow through him and his bondmate. It was the most pure and beautiful thing in the world. Their Harmony had truly been a gift to them. Looking back on it, the visored mech found himself to be glad for going into heat. Without it, he and Prowl would have never had this bundle of hope and joy.

"Completely. I can't believe she said her first words," Prowl said happily.

Jazz relished in the smile and happily sparkling optics of the tactician. The times he had seen Prowl this happy in public were few. He knew Bumblebee was watching from a respectful distance, a smile on his own face.

"Me too. Kinda makes you wonder what she'll say next," Jazz wondered aloud.

The door to the sparring room cycled open, catching Harmony's attention first. Seeing the mech entering, she frowned, screwing her expression in concentration as her parents greeted the mech. And then with a twitter of satisfaction, she squealed at the golden yellow mech, catching his attention.

"Un..ca…Sun…ny!" Harmony smiled at Sunstreaker, who stared at her in shock.

"Guess I don't have to wonder anymore," Jazz said slowly, dumbfounded at how fast his sparkling was progressing.

However, Prowl was looking intently at Sunstreaker, who had shuffled backwards as Harmony giggled and cooed at him. "Sunstreaker…you do realise that if she learns some words off of you, if they _are_swear words, then I am going to give my daughter your paints and let her paint all over you."

Jazz and Harmony giggled at the grimace on the toughliner's face as he nodded and left the room before anything else could happen.

"Dad…papa," cooed Harmony again, cuddling into Prowl, gripping onto his chestplates. The stern face dropped from the tacticians face again and he pulled Jazz into an embrace, their happily cooing sparkling between them.

* * *

review please


	9. Visor

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 9 – Visor**

* * *

Inquisitively beeping and poking at the box she was next to, Harmony frowned. The funny grey mech who talked a lot that _had_ been watching her had fallen into recharge, so she had crawled out of his room quietly and found herself in this one. There just seemed to be lots and lots of boxes. So then she had began to explore.

"Big box," she said, poking at it again, sliding a finger under the top flap and opening it. Tipping it over, she patted the Styrofoam peanuts that flooded out, clicking and beeping at them. Picking a few up between her hands, she lightly squeezed them, giggling at the noise they made.

"Crunch! Crunchy foam," Harmony pronounced, letting the Styrofoam fall back onto the ground.

Looking around, the white femmeling decided that she was bored and wanted to go somewhere else.

Crawling towards the door, she beeped worriedly as she saw it was closed. She was sure she had left it open so she could wiggle out after she had explored. Harmony frowned. She couldn't stand yet, but was getting there, and even then she would be too small to reach the door pad. Sitting back on her little aft, the sparkling brought a hand up and sucked on her thumb. She didn't realise until now, but she was hungry.

Harmony wanted her papa and her dad, they knew what to give her so her little tank wouldn't rumble. She squeaked indignantly. She wanted her energon, and it was no fair that the door was closed.

A little message popped up in her developing HUD.

The small doorwing nubs on her back wiggled as she looked at the message. She didn't understand it, but knew enough words to recognize 'yes' and 'no.' Deciding to see what the message meant, she thought 'yes.'

Harmony let out a loud squeal of surprise. An optic band clicked down from a space in her helm, the new glass glinting in the low light of the room, the same azure as Jazz's. Little sparkling hands came up to feel at the new addition to her frame, cooing as she realized it made everything sharper. A small panel on the HUD of the visor had some options. Curiously, she selected one of them.

Everything immediately went into a world of blue and purple, and in surprise, Harmony looked down and saw that her hands and legs were red and orange in this view.

Tilting her helm to the side and tapping one of her sensory horns in thought, the femme wondered if this view meant that things that were warm were more red, and things that weren't went blue. Scanning her new gaze over the room, she saw something come up as a green tinged. Something told her it was all right, and she crawled quickly over to it, trusting the optic band over her optics, just like papa's.

"Vi…sor," she mumbled to herself. That's what she heard her daddy calling it anyway.

The green was right in front of her now, and something light was brushing across her face. Harmony wanted the visor to retract, and 'thought' it like she had done before. It worked, and the azure band clicked back into the compartment in her helm.

"Smart vis…or," Harmony cooed, patting her helm, before looking at what the visor had shown her.

It was an open air vent, the air conditioning that ran through the base flowing out of the decent sized gap. Harmony giggled slightly as she felt the cool air brush against her little faceplates again.

"Papa? Daddy?" she called, hearing her voice echo and wondering if she should crawl into the vent. Maybe it would take her somewhere near her creators and they could help her out. On the chances of it, it would be better to go in the vent and crawl around, hoping that someone would notice her rather than stay in this room. Making her decision, she climbed in.

The metal of the vent was cold, and the air inside made her winglet nubs feel weird. She squeaked once, not liking it, but moved on, crawling through and into another vent.

To pass the time and hopefully so someone would find her and give her tank some energon, Harmony began to make sparkling noises and humming to herself. Papa always seemed to be humming to himself, and it was such a nice sound. In fact, she really enjoyed it when either of her creators sang. Her papa was better, but daddy was also a really nice singer.

The air suddenly seemed to get colder. The white sparkling shivered, wishing that her horns and doorwing nubs weren't so sensitive, but crawled on.

She was going to find someone no matter what.

* * *

Prowl couldn't keep the concerned look off his face as Jazz came out of Bluestreak's quarters, looking just as worried as he was.

"Blue's torn up about it. Keeps beggin' me and ya to forgive him, and Ah have, but…yeah, he's freakin'" Jazz said. "Ah don't blame him. Poor bot was buggered after patrol with the incident with Reflector, but he was the only one. Can't blame Harmony either for being curious."

Prowl vented before saying, "As well as that may be, this is a large ship and our sparkling could be anywhere."

"Don't worry, love, we'll find out lil' darlin'. Besides, ya know Harmony. She don't like bein' alone for too long," reassured the visored mech, taking his bondmates hand and leaning into his side. Prowl pressed a fleeting kiss to a sensory horn before pulling away, still worrying about his daughter.

His battle computer was only adding to the worries.

There was a 30% chance that Harmony had somehow escaped the Ark and was now outside, lost and alone, and out of that 30%, there was a 15.6% chance that the Decepticons had found her and taken her away, either to be held as a bargaining chip or to be reformatted into a Decepticon sparkling. The thought made his tank want to purge. There was a 60% chance that Harmony had merely gotten lost in some room or was hiding. And the last 10%...

Prowl didn't think on it further as Jazz calmed him through the bond, sending his love through.

"Don't worry babe, we'll find her. Ah can feel her through the bond, and she's lookin' for us. We just can't see where she is," Jazz stated, and then froze, prompting his lover, who was about to reply, to look at him oddly.

"Jazz, what are you-"

"Shh! Ah think Ah can hear her," whispered the saboteur, looking off into the distance with a mask of concentration. The tactician stilled, trusting Jazz. The saboteur's audials were the best. If he could hear their sparkling, then it was most likely true.

Jazz stayed still for a moment more, before grabbing Prowl's hand and marching off at a brisk pace. "Ah think Ah know where she is…but it's weird, like she's movin' in the ceilin'," the slightly smaller black and white told the other.

"Are you telling me Harmony's in the _vents?_" Prowl demanded incredulously.

Jazz didn't answer, focusing on the snatches and snippet's of sparkling babble and the occasional 'papa!' or 'daddy!'

They were finally in the science hall, labs on each side of the hallway, and both mechs could clearly hear their sparkling humming to herself somewhere above them. Spotting the nearest vent, the tactician went under it and looked up, just as little sparkling pedes went out of view.

"Harmony!" Prowl called, hearing their daughter coo and squeal excitedly, shuffling around in the vent before peering her adorable little face down at them through the small gaps in the vent.

"Daddy!" Harmony squealed excitedly.

Finally, she'd found them! It felt like she had crawled for forever. Now all she wanted to do is cuddle up with her creators, drink some energon and go into recharge. Clapping her hands, she saw her carrier come into view and she burbled at him before cooing, "Papa, I'm hungry."

Jazz grinned at his little sparkling and replied, "I bet you are, darlin'. But you gave us a bit of a scare, ya know."

"Ooh…how you and daddy scared by me?" Harmony frowned.

"Because we were very worried when we couldn't find you. We thought that something bad had happened," the Praxian mech explained patiently to his creation, watching as she absorbed the information.

"But me explore!" Harmony giggled after a while, making both of her parents smile. She then asked, "Me get down now?"

"Sure, we'll do it now. Just back away from the vent, sweetspark, and Papa will come up to get you," Jazz replied, shaking his helm in amusement as Harmony did so. They would have to install a GPS on her frame so they would know where she was all of the time just in case she wanted to explore again. Prowl caught onto that thought in their bond and said out loud, "Good idea. Might save us the spark attack."

Chuckling at his bondmate, Jazz, using his special ops skills, leapt up and opened the vent, scooping up the femmeling and tucking her into his side. Dropping to the ground, the TIC held Harmony out to Prowl who already had his feeding tube extended out of his wrist, ready for Harmony to take. Letting out a happy coo, the white sparkling snuggled into her sparker's arms and contentedly sucked on the energon she'd hungered for. She felt her dad move, and she hoped they were all going back home. She wanted snuggles.

"Aw, love, she's adorable even when she's been cheeky," the saboteur whispered.

"Don't encourage her, or she'll be as incorrigible as you or the twins," the chevroned mech retorted with a smirk.

Jazz merely laughed, slinging an arm over his bondmates shoulders as they walked into their quarters, relieved to have found their daughter safe and sound.

* * *

Review please


	10. Walk

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 10 – Walk**

* * *

Watching his mate and child play in the rec-room never ceased to be wondrous to Prowl. The whole part of being a father only accentuated it. Coming home to his little white sparkling made every negative feeling just melt away. Ratchet had said that he had been refueling more, and it had been due to his wish to take a break and spend a few moments throughout the day with his daughter. He also took a day off every now and then, something he had been famous for not doing. Some of those days he dedicated to spending time with Harmony, while other days he spent time with his bondmate refreshing their love in the berth.

All in all, Prowl wouldn't trade it for anything.

And now, as Harmony squealed and giggled as Jazz tickled her, a content smile upturned the corners of his lips.

Harmony saw her sparker looking and reaching out for him, laughing, and said, "Dad! Come play! Come save me!"

Jazz grinned, visor flashing, and used a mock voice to growl, "Never! No one can save you now darlin'!"

The white femmeling squealed again as her papa's fingers ran across her sides and belly to tickle her.

Taking a cursory look around the rec-room to see who was watching, Prowl moved to where they were playing and stood there for a moment, doorwings twitching in restrained laughter. Jazz winked at him, clutching their sparkling to his chest and hissed, "Who dares to stop me from tickling this femme?"

Changing his stance to akimbo, the Praxian replied clearly, "I do. I place you under arrest for unlawfully playing with a sparkling, for making a senior officer get out of his chair, and…"

In a swift, smooth move, the chevroned mech plucked his giggling daughter out of his mate's arms and finished, "…for stealing my spark."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jazz cried dramatically, flopping on the floor in a splayed position, clutching his chest.

Those who were watching laughed at the scene. Having a sparkling on the Ark had certainly improved morale.

Looking to Harmony, her little azure optics gleaming with joy, the tactician murmured to her, "What do you say? Jump on him?"

Clapping her hands, Harmony squealed, little developing wing panels wiggling in delight in answer.

With a laugh, Prowl pounced on his mate, making him laugh as well as they tickled each other, Harmony giggling wildly as she 'attacked' her carrier with her small fingers.

"No! Please officer, don't tickle torture me! Ah'll do anythin'! Stockades, brig, ya name it!" the saboteur howled, nothing being able to wipe the large grin fixed on his face. Prowl had a wicked gleam in his optics as he subtly ground his hips down, smirking when Jazz choked at the action, before tickling him again.

"Nah-uh! We gonna get you papa," Harmony chimed in, pinning his arm to the floor with her body.

Panting from the gales of laughter, the horned mech said, "Ah give in. Ah can't take the torture! Clap me in irons, officer."

Leaning down so only his mate could hear, the tactician purred, "Later, perhaps, when Harmony is recharging."

'_Ooh, don't tempt me like that, Prowler,_' Jazz purred back over their bond, both of them sitting up with Harmony between them. She was smiling at them, doorwings nubs twitching and playfully clicking her visor into place, before retracting again. "Fun," she cooed at them.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took that moment to enter the rec-room and go to their usual table.

Harmony turned, seeing her favourite uncle, and trilled and whistled loudly at him.

The golden twin merely sat at his booth, torn between relaxing from patrol and going to see his unofficial 'niece.' So he just watched as a crestfallen look on Harmony's face was replaced by a determined one.

Crawling over to her father's knee, Harmony hauled herself up, wobbling a little on her pedes. Prowl and Jazz waited with baited breath. Their sparkling had learned to stand and walk while grabbing onto something. After all, any winged sparkling, Vosnian or Praxian, took longer to walk because of their sense of balance being different to other Cybertronians. And now the creators looked at their creation, who had a stubborn look on her face, so eerily similar to Prowl's, as she balanced and stood.

"Me walk to Unca Sunshine cos he being meanie," she pronounced to her parents, both of them looking at her and sending her support through the creator-creation bond. They were excited to see if Harmony would take her first independent steps.

Taking one hand off Prowl's knee, Harmony took a tentative step, more of a shuffle, before moving the other. She wobbled a bit, her little wing panels moving this way and that in balance. Ever so slowly, she lifted her hand off her father's knee, standing on her own, and took another step. And then another…and another.

She beeped happily at her achievement, taking a brief look back at Prowl and Jazz to see them smiling at her.

"Go on, darlin', go tell Uncle Sunny what a meanie he is," Jazz said to her, leaning into his bondmate's side and saying over the bond, '_Aw look, our baby is growin' up_.'

'_Yes. I don't know if I'm a little sad at how time has flown already, or glad that I'm able to see how she's developing. I think the latter wins out, of course,'_ the chevroned mech replied.

Sunstreaker watched as the little white sparkling turned back to him, taking another determined step in his direction. Was he supposed to pick her up or let her make her way?

Harmony beeped in alarm as on her next step, she stumbled and fell. The warrior twin and her creators made to help her up, but she beeped stubbornly, "No help!"

Carefully planting her pedes on the floor, the mini-Jazz white femme got up, barely controlling her wobbling, and toddled slowly over to Sunstreaker's table. It was not until she was almost there that she realised how quiet everything was. Looking around, she saw everyone staring at her. It was enough to lose her balance, and was about to fall back on her developing wings when strong, slightly unsure hands caught her, bringing her up to broad yellow chestplates.

Harmony pouted up at him, "Why you not play with me?"

Sunstreaker rubbed her little sensory horns to soothe her and replied, "I'm tired. And hungry. Like you get sometimes."

A little fist came out and smacked his chestplate as a little voice trilled, "Still, you should say hi."

The more volatile twin sighed. He could never argue with Harmony for two reasons: one, she was Prowl and Jazz's daughter and had inherited their way of negotiating. Two, he was wrapped around her little finger.

"Okay, next time I will. How about I take you for drawing lessons later, hmm?" Sunstreaker offered in a slightly gruff apology.

Tilting her helm to the side to consider it, Harmony then giggled, "Ok, Unca Sunny."

Meanwhile, Prowl and Jazz had picked themselves up off the floor and were back on their seats, watching their sparkling chatter to the mech.

'_Do you ever think he'll realise that he'll do anything for Harmony?'_ Prowl said nonchalantly to Jazz over their bond.

'_Prowler, he knows it, but sure as heck is too proud to say it out loud. Besides, he's a good mech underneath the sociopathic tendencies.'_

'_Only tendencies?'_ the slightly taller black and white murmured in amusement.

Jazz laughed.

* * *

Review please


	11. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 11 – Fear**

* * *

As curious as she was, Harmony couldn't help but walk or crawl away whenever whoever was looking after they got to talking about big-bot stuff when she wanted to play. She knew not to make a fuss, and she knew that throwing a temper tantrum never had any effect on her parents. So she merely sat quietly when she wanted to be active and play. Once the bot who was looking after her was too absorbed in what they were doing, she toddled away as fast as she could.

This time it was Mirage.

She wasn't sure if she liked the noble.

He was trustworthy enough. She could feel the honesty in his spark.

It was his ability of turning invisible that freaked her out. The spy had done it for the first time in front of her while she had been held by her papa, and she had shrieked when he suddenly appeared.

After calming her down, her papa had told her that Mirage was just a special mech with a special ability.

It still made her scared in a sense.

Regardless, she had walked to the entrance of the Ark, looking out into the world called 'Earth.' Father had told her that this was not their world, that their world was far, far away. When she asked why they weren't there, there had been something sad in his optics when he had told her that it was not able to be lived in at the moment.

Oh well.

Still, Earth was pretty to look at.

Such curious things! Like that moving black dot.

Wait.

Moving black dot?

Harmony frowned, looking out. It was getting bigger and bigger. It was running straight at the Ark. In fact…it looked a bit like a human panther, but so much larger. As it got closer, she let out a sharp squeal. It had red optics, and was now looking right at her.

Knowing to run away from the red-opticked mech, Harmony, searched through the bond, calling to both creators to come and find her now. They sent her pulses of warmth and encouragement in reply, telling her they'd be right there. Still, fear took her as she darted a look back, her little winglets sensors going haywire. The big cat was getting closer!

"Help!" she called, her little pedes working as fast as they could.

But it was too late.

Feeling something slam into her back, the white femmeling cried out in pain as the heavy weight jarred the sensors in her winglets, and something sharp grazed against her neck. She fell, skidding along the metal of the Ark floor, leaving streaks of white paint behind her. She stopped, and turned around to get up, when black and a flash of red filled her vision, and she felt sharp teeth pierce her shoulder and throw her into the wall. She screamed loudly, and tears began to fall out of her optics and down her face, blurring her vision.

However, it didn't blur her vision enough to obscure the sight of the metal panther stalking towards her slowly, teeth bared and flashing.

And those optics.

Those red, red optics. They looked so dangerous.

Harmony sobbed, reaching out to her creators, feeling their fear as they saw the brief mental image she transmitted over their creator-creation bond. Her shoulder hurt so much, and something wet was leaking out of it, staining her white chassis pink.

The sobbing noises seemed to irritate the black four legged mechanoid, and he growled and snapped at her, coming closer.

"L-leave me alone!" she sobbed out.

"I need you for my master," hissed the feline.

Harmony's little blue optics widened and she screamed out, "PAPA! DADDY!"

Ravage snarled at the femme sparkling, moving forward and clamping his teeth over her damaged shoulder, picking her up and shaking her to try and shut her up. It would not do for him to carry a screaming and crying sparkling back to Soundwave. He winced as her scream got louder and tears slipped out over her optics. Ravage thought it was quite ugly, the way her faceplates scrunched up and energon tinted her cheeks.

With another growl, he turned and made to leap out of the Ark entrance, when a commanding voice snarled behind him, "Drop my daughter now and I won't kill you."

If Ravage had been organic, his fur would have stood up on end.

'_Blast. Should have left as soon as I got her,'_ he thought.

"Daddy! Help me!" called Harmony, upon seeing her creators standing there, murderous looks on their faces as they glared at her captor. Their guns were out, and her father's shoulder rockets were up and targeted on the panther-bot. Her papa's visor shone red for a moment, and his posture was low, deadly.

She shrieked in pain as Ravage shook her and growled, facing her creators. He was using her as a shield.

"Ya asked for it, kitty-kat," growled Jazz, he and Prowl springing forward as one, motions in tandem from years and years of working with each other.

For Harmony, it was all a fuzzy as to what happened next. There was a bolt of pain, a yowl, a voice yelling and rockets launching off to make their impact as familiar, warm arms caught her and cocooned her in them. She heard the familiar spark beat of her carrier and felt the soothing energy given off through the spark. Whimpering, she clung tighter, hearing her father roaring in rage and the horrid sound of metal tearing apart. There was another yowl, and then silence.

Footsteps neared, and if it wasn't for the fact Harmony knew it was her sparker, she would have been more afraid. Her parents cooed at her soothingly, Jazz bringing her up so they could both hold her as they walked to the medbay.

As Prowl ran a soothing hand over the damaged winglet nubs, Jazz whispered, "Ya get 'im good?"

A grim, yet satisfied smirk passed over the tactician's face. "I left him just barely alive. I'd like to see Soundwave and Ravage just _try_ to get revenge."

"Not now, love," reminded the saboteur. He was furious as well, but Harmony, clinging to both of them like a limpet, was far more important right now.

"I know. Harmony? Can you please look at me?" Prowl asked softly, stroking a finger over her helm horns. She did, turning watery blue optics up at him. He went on, "I just want to say how brave you are. You called for help, and you fought him. No sparkling should ever have to fight like that, and I'm sorry."

Sniffling, Harmony replied, "Papa said bad things might happen cos war. That cat part war?"

"Yeah, darlin'. He's a bad one too. A spy. That's why ya gotta be with a bot at all times. Because ya're special," Jazz added, cradling his daughter close and kissing the top of her helm, he and his bondmate keeping a strong pulse of comfort to their femmeling, hiding their own fear and fury.

"Shoulder hurts," whined Harmony.

"We know, darlin'. Let's go see the Hatchet. He might even give ya one of his special energon goodies for bein' such a brave little femme. Whaddya say?" asked the visored mech, smiling a little to lighten the mood.

It worked, and Harmony smiled a little through her pain.

"I have to go, though," murmured Prowl, and Jazz knew it was to talk to Optimus about the incident. Harmony pouted, but received another kiss on her helm from her Praxian father and a reassuring smile. "We'll play poker later, okay dearspark?"

When Harmony nodded, Prowl have her a small smile, kissing Jazz chastely and leaving with a determined stride in his step.

Before he went into the medbay, Jazz took a moment to reflect on what happened. Seeing his daughter, his baby, his sparkling, with energon leaking from her shoulder was awfully sobering. Seeing her dangling from Ravage's maw, screaming and crying fat tears of coolant really scared him for the first time in a while. More than when the last time Prowl suffered heavy battle damage.

And the fear.

The fear in her little azure optics had burnt into his spark. No parent should ever have to see that. Ratchet would fix her physically. But he couldn't fix her fear.

Jazz could only hope he could never see that expression or that look in Harmony's optics again.

* * *

Review please


	12. Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 12 – Mess**

* * *

Prowl walked into his quarters and promptly stopped dead in the entrance.

There, on the floor, in the midst of chaos, was his mate their creation, calmly drawing on some large sheets of paper. It was in dramatic contrast to their surroundings.

The walls had scribbles all over them, some of them definitely Jazz's by the looks of them. There was one of him, back to the viewer and only part of his face shown. And in some Cybertronian glyphs next to it with an arrow pointing to his drawn rear, it read '_Property of Jazz.'_ Other ones that were paintings noticeably made by a mature bot were a few of Ravage hog-tied and hanging over a raging waterfall. It was amusing to see he had been painted rainbow in the picture.

But a large majority were Harmony's. Little finger paintings were everywhere on the walls, some were just of her hands, with her name above them, while others had obviously been attempts to draw herself with her creators. Those were rather endearing. One that caught the Praxian's optic especially was one where two black and white figures cradling an all white figure between them. It was cute. Others were of Sunstreaker, Prime, and Ratchet, all with Harmony and playing with her.

And the paintings weren't all.

A rainbow of glitter particles were everywhere on and around their table, and the couch had mounds of silly string heaped everywhere.

As Prowl's gaze darted up, he saw that silver paper stars had been glued to the ceiling, scattered around a big shiny blue moon.

"What is going on here?" he asked incredulously.

Jazz was smirking as he looked up, and as Harmony squealed happily and scrambled up to hug her father's knees.

"Well, 'Jack's got a new cleaning drone he wants to test out. So Ah told Harmony that today was art 'n' crafts day," the saboteur supplied, heaving himself up and greeting his bondmate with a grin and a kiss.

"You are very lucky I didn't crash from the shock," Prowl warned, although he leant down to pick up his daughter and rubbing their nasal ridges together, making her giggle. "Now you, dear one, are very lucky not to be in trouble for making such a mess. You understand that if you do this without being permitted, then you'll have your SunSun taken away from you for a few days?"

Harmony nodded. Her SunSun was her favourite cuddle toy. It looked like her Unca Sunny. And she knew that her father would enforce those rules.

"Good girl," approved Prowl, rubbing her little developing winglets, thankfully repaired by Ratchet after the Ravage debacle.

"Can we play Poker, father?" Harmony asked, doorwing nubs fluttering hopefully.

Something glinted in her father's optics and he replied, "Of course, dearspark. Only how about you and I against your papa after he's got Wheeljack's new cleaner?"

"Oh sure, leave me with the work of walkin' down there," grumbled Jazz.

"And," continued Prowl, smirking, "if the drone doesn't work, then your papa get's to clean up all the mess and it'll just be you and me playing poker, deal?"

"YAY!" cheered Harmony, while Jazz's expression turned crestfallen.

"No fair!" Jazz protested, making his mate and sparkling snicker. He pouted at them, making them snicker more. Internally, Jazz smiled. It was good to have his mate and sparkling with him by his side, safe, secure, and smiling.

* * *

Review please


	13. Growth

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 13 – Growth**

* * *

"Wow," murmured Spike, watching as the white sparkling moved about the rec-room. "It's amazing she's still that small."

"Well," began Ratchet, optics also trained on Harmony, playing with her musical blocks and her SunSun with Bumblebee, "Growth rates for sparklings are vastly different for our kind. For the past three…almost four years, Harmony has been a sparkling, but her intelligence is very high because of those years. She hasn't had her official lessons yet, but she learns by observation. Her frame will change in about a year's time, so she'll be taller and she'll have harder, more protective plating."

"So…how long does it take for a Cybertronian to mature?" asked the young human.

"Five human years for the sparkling stage, 40 years for the youngling stage, and another 40 years for the young adult stage. Just over a Cybertronian vorn. That's not including academy years. Of course, that's if you chose to have a sparkling, whether by spark to spark or by Vector Sigma. Mechs or femmes that came fully formed out of Vector Sigma had skipped all that and came forth as individuals, completely learned and conscious. They never get a younglinghood, which is unfortunate, but they are not drastically different from others in society," the medic informed, smiling as he watched Harmony flap her little doorwings, and jump up and catch the plush toy of Sunstreaker.

Spike stared in wonder at the small white being. "She's so smart…" he mused aloud.

"Mental growth is far faster than body. It's mainly the set of mindset…conscious, that comes into awareness and as the processor becomes more organized and figuratively expands."

"Jeez," muttered Spike. Imagine if he had a son who was talking and walking six months after birth, like Harmony had. He would have hailed it as some super genius, but Ratchet had explained it was normal.

Ratchet merely chuckled and looked at the spectacle once more, feeling a tug in his spark. He couldn't wait for the day that he and Wheeljack had their own.

* * *

Review please


	14. Awkward

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes.

Warning: censored horizontal tango between mechs.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 14 – Awkward**

* * *

Harmony sat up in her little sparkling berth, little optics fearfully searching her small room. Seeing nothing but the familiar blue walls, her toys and datapads strewn here and there, she relaxed a little, but couldn't find it within herself to go back into recharge.

She had a nightmare. About the black cat Con. Only this time, he escaped with her and took her down into the ocean.

'_Can't remember the last time I dreamed about him,'_ she thought to herself, shifting off the berth, grabbing her SunSun with one hand and cuddling it to her side. Using the little step ladder, the white sparkling toddled to the door, pressed the lever at sparkling height, and left the room, crossing to the opposite door which housed her parent's quarters.

Knocking, Harmony listened for a sound. Usually her papa would hear her, having such good audio's, but there was no call to enter.

Not liking that she had to stay in the hallway at night, Harmony pressed the sparkling lever and peeked in, frowning at the really odd sights and sounds.

Her father was on top of her papa, covered to their waists with their blanket, and beneath the blanket they were moving oddly, almost like they were connected there somehow. It seemed like her father's hips were moving back and forth…maybe he was dancing? But there was no music! They were both panting, her papa's hands wrapped around her father's neck, but it wasn't unusual. Papa usually hugged father around the neck a lot. They also kissed each other a lot too, which is what they were doing now while they were…doing whatever it was they were doing.

Their kiss broke, and Harmony heard her creator's panting. Her papa had his helm thrown back, and…oh, he had no visor on. Only his optics looked different to her's under her visor, and he was…saying things in a really odd sort of voice, like he was in pain, but not in pain.

"Oh baby, Ah'm so close…harder!"

"So beautiful, my beautiful Jazz."

Their bodies seemed to move faster, fluidly, and Harmony tilted her helm to the side as she tried to figure out what they were doing. It had to be dancing. Sometimes her papa moved a bit like that when dancing.

"Oh frag yes!" Jazz yelled as overload took them both, Prowl growling into his neck, bliss flowing through them.

And then a little voice reached his audio's.

"Papa, you know that you can't say the f-word."

Jazz was sure that his spark stopped, and if the sudden stillness was any indication, Prowl's did too. In tandem, they slowly looked towards the door of their berthroom, where their daughter was looking at them, gaze questioning and innocent, her plush toy cuddled to her side.

'_Oh…frag…'_ Jazz swore over their bond.

'_I am mortified. Thank Primus the blanket didn't go below our hips,'_ Prowl replied, wishing that he had not decided to be frisky in the middle of the night.

"Uh…yeah…Ah know, darlin'…but Ah forgot," Jazz responded, finally, to his sparkling, both he and Prowl shifting and separating from their intimate embrace and covertly cleaning up. "What's up? Can't recharge?"

Harmony shook her helm, walking closer and being picked up after her papa cleaned his hands with a cloth. She cooed, cuddling closer to her carrier's nice, warm body and whimpered, "Black cat got me again."

'_No wonder she wandered in. At least it's been eight months since her last nightmare,'_ the doorwinger mused over the bond, settling himself into a position of propriety. Jazz inclined his helm once at his sparkmate, before attending to their sparkling.

"Ya know we'll protect ya," the visored mech reassured, petting her doorwings.

"Still scared," she mumbled.

With a soft smile, Prowl reached over the directed his offspring's helm to him. "It's fine to be scared. Everyone get's scared sometimes, dearspark. Even your papa and I."

"Really?" asked Harmony.

"Really. It's different for everyone. For example, did you know that Sideswipe is afraid of clowns? And that Uncle Sunny is afraid of mud?" the tactician replied, hearing his bondmate choke back some laughter at the last part – a half-lie if ever there was one.

Harmony nodded slowly, comprehending it, before asking, "What are you and Papa 'fraid of?"

Without any hesitation, Prowl replied, "Of losing you. You are so precious to us, dearspark."

Harmony smiled at her father, curling up into Jazz's chest once more, but couldn't let her niggling curiosity go from before.

"What were you guys doing before?"

Jazz threw a quick, panicked glance to Prowl, who looked helplessly back, and decided to answer in the most honest way he could for a sparkling processor. "Well, it's a way of bots who love each other very much in a romantic kinda way to be happy with each other. Not for sparklings, darlin'. It's really private. No one else is really s'posed to see it."

Harmony frowned and tentatively put forward her suggestion. "So, it's like…bed-dancing?"

Prowl choked on his laughter this time, as Jazz smirked and said, "If ya wanna call it that, yeah. But if ya ever see me and ya daddy doin' that, it's better to let us know ya're there."

"Ohh," said Harmony. She got it. It was for bondmates, like her creators.

Satisfied with the answer, she drifted off into recharge, lulled by the beat of her carrier's spark.

'_That was awkward,'_ muttered Prowl over their bond, settling down and letting his optics shutter, Jazz following suit with Harmony curled up in his arms.

'_Ya're tellin' me. Imagine what it's gonna be like when she reaches maturity.'_

'_Actually, I'd rather not imagine. You can do all of the 'talks' with our creations.'_

'_No fair!'_

'_All's fair. Now go to recharge.'_

Jazz couldn't rest and sent one last message before falling into a smug rest. '_Imagine the day that she brings a mech or femme home.'_

* * *

__Review please


	15. Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

Warning: Mention of mechs interfacing.

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 15 Part 1 – Crash**

* * *

Prowl frowned at his creation, sitting in front of him on his desk, swinging her pedes back and forth in an innocent fashion. Her wide blue optics were curious on his.

"Harmony, could you please repeat that again?" the SIC asked, hoping that the slight sparking he heard in his processor wasn't his logic centre on the cusp of a crash. He had to keep control. It was logical. It was so very logical for a creation of his and Jazz's to take after Jazz's illogicality, and so it should be very logical.

"I said that Sides was showing me funny pictures when he showed me one of a human wearing a hat on his foot, shoes on his hands, and although it was a man, he was wearing a dress. Sides thought it was funny. I only thought that the dress on a man was funny," the white sparkling repeated patiently, her curious optics never leaving her Father's.

'_Don't crash, don't crash, don't crash!'_

The repeated litany had absolutely no effect whatsoever, as the mental image of clothes on a person in places so impractical and illogical that –

Willpower could not stop it as his optics rolled to the back of his helm and everything went black, slumping in his seat.

"Father?" asked Harmony.

Was her Father playing some kind of game? He never played in his office, it was usually always in their quarters or outside in the sunshine sometimes. He was sitting in his chair, looking very still. Harmony frowned. He had never been so still, even in recharge her Father would shift around the tiniest bit, even if it was just to cuddle her Papa or her closer.

Sliding from the desk to her sparker's lap, the little femme patted Prowl's chest and said, "Daddy, wake up. No game now."

The optics stayed shuttered and unlit.

Something didn't feel right. Carefully, she felt through their bond, only to find a wall of nothingness where her Father had been.

Harmony gasped, and banged on Prowl's chestplates again and whined, "Father, not funny."

Nothing again.

Something horrible occurred to her little sparkling processor. Papa had told her that sometimes bot's fall asleep and never get up again. That they went to a Well of sparks. Little tears spilled over from her optics and she yelled, "Father! Daddy, don't go Well! Don't go Well! Me, Papa, we need you!"

With as much strength as she had, she shook her Father's body, but to no avail.

Trembling, Harmony jumped down from Prowl's lap. She needed someone to save him!

Running to the door, she opened it with the sparkling lever and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the rec-room. She passed Seaspray and Beachcomber on the way, but didn't stop them to help her. She needed her Unca Sunny. He'd know what to do.

As Ironhide pushed the door open for her, Harmony dashed inside, automatically seeing the splash of golden yellow at her Uncle's favourite table. He was the best while her Papa was busy with Prime.

"Unca Sunny!" she cried out, attracting all of the attention in the room as she sobbed and lurched toward him, strong hands coming to scoop her up and hold her tight as that slightly gruff, but re-assuring voice murmured, "What's the matter Harmony?"

"Father won't wake up! I don't want him to go to the Well of Spark's, Unca, please!"

Sunstreaker gaped at the words. No. Prowl couldn't be dead. "What happened Harmony?" he asked, watching out of the corner of his optic as Sideswipe moved, exiting the rec-room, other mechs tense and waiting to see what the white sparkling said.

"I said somethin' about the funny picture Sides showed me the other day, and Father suddenly fell asleep, but when I shook him, he didn't wake up. I don't want my daddy to go away!" Harmony sobbed, burying her little helm onto her guardian's chestplates, feeling the slight brush of a soothing EM field against her own, just as familiar to hers as her creators. She whimpered. She wanted her Father. She wanted her Papa. She wanted snuggles from them.

"Funny…pictures?" clarified the younger twin, tilting his charge's helm up.

Harmony nodded. "Uh-huh. One of a man with a dress on and a hat on his foot."

A snicker from the room had most mechs relaxing fractionally again. Sunstreaker scowled at them. They were all mature, they knew of Prowl's crashes. It was painfully obvious that Harmony – the poor sparkling – didn't.

Adjusting her in his hold, Sunstreaker looked his 'niece' in the optic and said firmly, "Prowl's not dead. His processor just shut down for a little while. He needs some rest and Uncle Hatchet to fix it, okay? Let's go to the medbay. Sides brought your Father there and Ratchet will show you what happens."

Harmony looked a little doubtful, but laid her helm on broad yellow chestplates in acceptance. She mumbled, "I want my Papa."

"He'll be out of his meeting soon," muttered Sunstreaker in reply.

The white sparkling let out a mournful warble, a few tears still lingering on her faceplate while her Uncle carried her to the medbay.

Once there, Harmony trilled in relief. Unca Sunny was right! Her father was awake again! All he needed was a little rest and he was okay.

Taking a better look, she tilted her helm to the side. He didn't look _totally _okay. He looked like he did after two days of no recharge or no games with her. Wiggling in Sunstreaker's grip, ignoring the grumbled, "Sit still you little wiggle worm!", Harmony reached out for her Father, cooing.

Prowl turned his helm to look at his creation and gave her a wan smile.

"I am fine, dearspark. Sunstreaker, you have my thanks. You can leave Harmony with me," the doorwinger said, holding out his arms, which Harmony happily scrambled into, cooing and warbling happily as she curled into the embrace, gripping onto his chestplates.

"What happened to you?" the white femmeling asked, optics now worried.

Taking a deep intake, Prowl answered, "It's hard to describe. In simple terms, if I get too overworked, or in this case, my battle computer and logic centre see or hear of something so illogical, then it will shut down, and I will promptly crash. It's best to come and get Ratchet, and he'll put me to rights."

"Yeah…this is, what Prowl, the first time in eight months? Good record for you, really," the medic said grumpily, not liking that Harmony had been there to witness such a terrifying (through a sparkling's optics at least) event.

"So…you ok?"

Smiling and stroking tenderly over Harmony's horned helm, Prowl answered softly, "Yes, darling. I'm ok."

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 15 Part 1 – Crash**

* * *

Prowl frowned at his creation, sitting in front of him on his desk, swinging her pedes back and forth in an innocent fashion. Her wide blue optics were curious on his.

"Harmony, could you please repeat that again?" the SIC asked, hoping that the slight sparking he heard in his processor wasn't his logic centre on the cusp of a crash. He had to keep control. It was logical. It was so very logical for a creation of his and Jazz's to take after Jazz's illogicality, and so it should be very logical.

"I said that Sides was showing me funny pictures when he showed me one of a human wearing a hat on his foot, shoes on his hands, and although it was a man, he was wearing a dress. Sides thought it was funny. I only thought that the dress on a man was funny," the white sparkling repeated patiently, her curious optics never leaving her Father's.

'_Don't crash, don't crash, don't crash!'_

The repeated litany had absolutely no effect whatsoever, as the mental image of clothes on a person in places so impractical and illogical that –

Willpower could not stop it as his optics rolled to the back of his helm and everything went black, slumping in his seat.

"Father?" asked Harmony.

Was her Father playing some kind of game? He never played in his office, it was usually always in their quarters or outside in the sunshine sometimes. He was sitting in his chair, looking very still. Harmony frowned. He had never been so still, even in recharge her Father would shift around the tiniest bit, even if it was just to cuddle her Papa or her closer.

Sliding from the desk to her sparker's lap, the little femme patted Prowl's chest and said, "Daddy, wake up. No game now."

The optics stayed shuttered and unlit.

Something didn't feel right. Carefully, she felt through their bond, only to find a wall of nothingness where her Father had been.

Harmony gasped, and banged on Prowl's chestplates again and whined, "Father, not funny."

Nothing again.

Something horrible occurred to her little sparkling processor. Papa had told her that sometimes bot's fall asleep and never get up again. That they went to a Well of sparks. Little tears spilled over from her optics and she yelled, "Father! Daddy, don't go Well! Don't go Well! Me, Papa, we need you!"

With as much strength as she had, she shook her Father's body, but to no avail.

Trembling, Harmony jumped down from Prowl's lap. She needed someone to save him!

Running to the door, she opened it with the sparkling lever and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the rec-room. She passed Seaspray and Beachcomber on the way, but didn't stop them to help her. She needed her Unca Sunny. He'd know what to do.

As Ironhide pushed the door open for her, Harmony dashed inside, automatically seeing the splash of golden yellow at her Uncle's favourite table. He was the best while her Papa was busy with Prime.

"Unca Sunny!" she cried out, attracting all of the attention in the room as she sobbed and lurched toward him, strong hands coming to scoop her up and hold her tight as that slightly gruff, but re-assuring voice murmured, "What's the matter Harmony?"

"Father won't wake up! I don't want him to go to the Well of Spark's, Unca, please!"

Sunstreaker gaped at the words. No. Prowl couldn't be dead. "What happened Harmony?" he asked, watching out of the corner of his optic as Sideswipe moved, exiting the rec-room, other mechs tense and waiting to see what the white sparkling said.

"I said somethin' about the funny picture Sides showed me the other day, and Father suddenly fell asleep, but when I shook him, he didn't wake up. I don't want my daddy to go away!" Harmony sobbed, burying her little helm onto her guardian's chestplates, feeling the slight brush of a soothing EM field against her own, just as familiar to hers as her creators. She whimpered. She wanted her Father. She wanted her Papa. She wanted snuggles from them.

"Funny…pictures?" clarified the younger twin, tilting his charge's helm up.

Harmony nodded. "Uh-huh. One of a man with a dress on and a hat on his foot."

A snicker from the room had most mechs relaxing fractionally again. Sunstreaker scowled at them. They were all mature, they knew of Prowl's crashes. It was painfully obvious that Harmony – the poor sparkling – didn't.

Adjusting her in his hold, Sunstreaker looked his 'niece' in the optic and said firmly, "Prowl's not dead. His processor just shut down for a little while. He needs some rest and Uncle Hatchet to fix it, okay? Let's go to the medbay. Sides brought your Father there and Ratchet will show you what happens."

Harmony looked a little doubtful, but laid her helm on broad yellow chestplates in acceptance. She mumbled, "I want my Papa."

"He'll be out of his meeting soon," muttered Sunstreaker in reply.

The white sparkling let out a mournful warble, a few tears still lingering on her faceplate while her Uncle carried her to the medbay.

Once there, Harmony trilled in relief. Unca Sunny was right! Her father was awake again! All he needed was a little rest and he was okay.

Taking a better look, she tilted her helm to the side. He didn't look _totally _okay. He looked like he did after two days of no recharge or no games with her. Wiggling in Sunstreaker's grip, ignoring the grumbled, "Sit still you little wiggle worm!", Harmony reached out for her Father, cooing.

Prowl turned his helm to look at his creation and gave her a wan smile.

"I am fine, dearspark. Sunstreaker, you have my thanks. You can leave Harmony with me," the doorwinger said, holding out his arms, which Harmony happily scrambled into, cooing and warbling happily as she curled into the embrace, gripping onto his chestplates.

"What happened to you?" the white femmeling asked, optics now worried.

Taking a deep intake, Prowl answered, "It's hard to describe. In simple terms, if I get too overworked, or in this case, my battle computer and logic centre see or hear of something so illogical, then it will shut down, and I will promptly crash. It's best to come and get Ratchet, and he'll put me to rights."

"Yeah…this is, what Prowl, the first time in eight months? Good record for you, really," the medic said grumpily, not liking that Harmony had been there to witness such a terrifying (through a sparkling's optics at least) event.

"So…you ok?"

Smiling and stroking tenderly over Harmony's horned helm, Prowl answered softly, "Yes, darling. I'm ok."

* * *

Review please


	16. Tantrum

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 16 – Tantrum**

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes Harmony?"

"When's Papa gonna come home? You said he'd be home when you got better from your proc…proce…head owie," Harmony tried to articulate, but didn't quite manage it. Prowl smiled indulgently at his daughter and pronounced the word for her again, smiling wider as Harmony finally pronounced 'processor' correctly.

"I know, dearspark, but Papa's on a long mission this time. He'll be home soon. When I'm done my work, we can go play poker," Prowl suggested.

The white femmeling pouted and crossed her arms, but she warbled and said mournfully, "Okay."

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"Harmony?" the tactician asked, knocking lightly on his daughter's door. He frowned. His sparkling was usually up around the same time he was and bouncing on his and Jazz's berth to squeal at them a good morning. It was usually their routine.

When no response was given, Prowl got a bit worried. Why wasn't she answering?

Opening the door and poking his helm in, he tried again. "Harmony?" he called. There was relief in him when he saw a little bundle huddled under the soft quilt, a white helm with sensory horns facing towards the wall. Coming forward, Prowl sat on the edge of the small berth, concerned at the complete lack of response. Reaching over and stroking the winglets through the fabric of the quilt, he asked softly, "Dearspark, can you please answer me? What's wrong?"

"Want Papa," came the little muffled response.

Prowl sighed heavily. The few comms from his bondmate showed that he might not be home for another few days, being away for a month and a week already. Harmony had missed him for that entire time.

"He'll be home when he can. We have to begin the day regardless. We must be productive," the mech replied evenly.

"Don't wanna!"

"Harmony…" Prowl said warningly, but firmly.

"Don't wanna move until Papa come home!" the white sparkling grumped stubbornly, burying deeper into her blankets so that only the tips of her sensory horns were visible. When Prowl nudged her, something hit out at him. Whether it was a hand or foot, he didn't know. Frowning again, Prowl pulled the blanket off, revealing Harmony still facing away from him, curling in on herself. He sighed again. He missed Jazz too. Reaching through the sparker/creation bond, he sent her waves of calm, coaxing her to turn and look at him.

It worked, and Harmony uncurled, but she was pouting and she had her visor down. "Miss Papa. Want snuggles from Papa," she whined, patting her chestplates.

Prowl understood. Not feeling Jazz's spark resonance was a hard thing for him too, but it didn't stop him from having a stiff upper lipplate and doing his work. It may seem harsh, but Harmony needed to not dwell on it. If she did, she would just miss her carrier more. Picking up the little bundle of white and holding her to his chestplate, the SIC murmured, "He loves you still, dear one. Even if he can't be here to hug you."

"Mmm…don't like it," muttered the little femme.

"Me either. But I have to work on some new plans, and Uncle Blue's going to be looking after you today. He's going to watch movies before taking you outside for a run," Prowl informed, picking Harmony up and setting her on her feet, letting her go ahead of him. Her winglets drooped, but at least she was out of bed. That much was a victory.

* * *

He was halfway through his daily datapads when a frantic comm. link came through.

:: Prowl here.::

::Prowl, it's Bluestreak. You better get here, Harmony's going crazy!::

The tactician's stare at the datapad in front of him broke off as he heard a snippet of a frustrated wail through the comm. link. ::I'll be right there:: he replied, abandoning his work and locking the office, striding briskly to the rec-room. As soon as the doors of the rec-room opened, the sound of sparkling wailing hit him full on. Immediately seeing Bluestreak and Bumblebee trying to cheer his sparkling up with finger puppets, Prowl strode over.

As he approached, his spark went out to his sparkling who was still crying and wailing, sniffling in between her cries. Bluestreak looked up, sighing in relief.

"We tried to watch that second movie about the cat who get's adopted by all of these stray dogs in New York, but Harmony didn't want to watch it and she didn't want to play and she started screaming for Jazz," blurted the younger Praxian as Prowl bent down and picked up his wailing creation. The black and white nodded and said firmly to his sparkling, "Harmony, calm down. We'll sort things out."

"Want Papa," she whimpered pitifully, not returning the embrace stubbornly. Her Father's EM field was comforting, but it was not the one she wanted.

"Harmony, he's doing important things. We both told you this," reasoned Prowl, although he knew that reasoning and logic were inconsequential to a sparkling. His sparkling squirmed in his hold, complaining, "Want Papa!"

"Harmony, this argument will not bring Jazz back faster," reprimanded Prowl firmly, still being as patient as possible. Sparkling anger came through his bond with the white sparkling . She was so very upset. He felt like a mini storm was building up in that little white body. Little did he know that he was quite right.

The little white sparkling stilled for a moment, quiet, before she opened her mouth and screamed, "I WANT PAPA! PAPAAAAAAAA!"

Prowl groaned as Harmony's scream went high pitched at the end, and he wrestled with his thrashing and screaming sparkling, tears springing afresh, pinning her securely to his body so she wouldn't fall and ordering, "Harmony! Cease!"

Harmony kept sobbing but she stopped screaming, knowing that when her Father used that tone on naughty bots that they got thrown in the brig.

The tactician hated to reprimand his sparkling, but knew that it was a way of teaching her that temper tantrums, however justified, were not acceptable. "Harmony, because you caused a ruckus, I have no choice but to ban you from all toys but your Sun-Sun for two days. I told you that Jazz will be home when he can be home. I'm sorry that he's away, but I can't change it, Harmony," Prowl said sternly, but rubbing the little winglets on his daughters back to calm her down. He knew that sparklings were sensitive at about this age before they became younglings – Jazz's absence as the carrier had exacerbated it.

Harmony sniffled and curled up, clinging to her Father's forearms. "Want recharge, Daddy."

When she called him 'daddy' it always made his spark melt. "Okay. We'll go back to my office and you'll sleep on my lap while I do my work. Later, we'll do snuggles. Is this acceptable?"

The white sparkling nodded, clinging to her sparker's chestplates even more and slowly dropping off from the energy expenditure on screaming.

Letting his vents blow out air in relief, Prowl glanced over the rec-room with a nod, grateful for the respect they showed in not intruding or snickering, walking back out of the room. He only hoped that Jazz would be home soon. He would be glad for the respite in the melancholy in their sparkling.

* * *

That night while most bots were deep in recharge, Jazz tiredly entered his quarters, heading directly to his berthroom. He had missed his Prowler. Opening the door, he stopped and smiled tenderly at the adorable scene in front of him. His bondmate was on his side, doorwings fluttering occasionally in his recharge, and in his arms was their sparkling, curled up with her favourite toy, her Sun-Sun. Chuckling softly, mindful of not waking any of his family, Jazz slid into the berth and snuggled as close as he could to Harmony and Prowl.

"…Jazz," came the sleepy mutter as dim blue optics cycled on.

"Rest babe. Ya look exhausted."

"So do you," replied Prowl, moving one arm to link a hand with his lover's.

"Yeah well, that's a discussion for th' mornin'. Right now Ah wanna just cuddle. How was she?" the saboteur asked, leaning over to peck the golden centrepiece of Prowl's chevron. The doorwinged mech chuckled tiredly and murmured, "Missed you like Pit. I did too, but she was more…verbal about it." He pushed the memories of what had happened that day through their bond, and Jazz hummed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of the sparklings forehead.

Like she had felt his EM field, Harmony shifted, a little hand coming out and latching on to Jazz's chestplates, making a little purring sound and settling.

"Aw, she's gorgeous. She's gonna be so happy in the mornin'," remarked Jazz.

"Just as long as I sleep in," muttered Prowl, drifting back into recharge.

With a smirk, the visored mech replied, "Of course sweetspark, of course."

* * *

Review


	17. Mud

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 17 – Mud**

* * *

Jazz sauntered out of his bondmate's office, grinning like that cat that ate the canary.

It was such a good thing that officers had offices that were mostly soundproof. It was a good thing especially when Hound was looking after their sparkling today, leaving the saboteur some key time to…relax…his handsome tactician and spend some time together.

Although next time, Jazz was considering bringing a gag, just in case his lover got a little too loud.

Swinging by the rec-room to grab some energon, he checked his chronometer and found that it was almost time for Hound to bring Harmony back in from their excursion to the nearest natural park. The white sparkling had been so excited that she had found it hard to recharge in the past night and had taken to researching all about the park with one or both of her creators. Jazz thought Harmony's thirst for knowledge definitely rivaled Prowl's.

Like sparker, like creation, he supposed.

Whistling cheerfully, sending pulses of it through both bonds, the visored mech strolled leisurely towards the entrance of the Ark, and in a series of smooth leaps, got up on the roof to better see the tracker and his sparkling approach.

After a few minutes, his keen optics caught sight of two figures, one small, one large, coming closer. As the shapes came into sharper focus, Jazz frowned. Harmony was white. The sparkling with the mech was brown, with a few splotches of white. On a closer look, Jazz finally realised what he was seeing and he burst out into gleeful laughter.

It had rained a day ago. Obviously Hound had found a nice mud patch and had played with his sparkling in the mud. He was still chortling as he swung down from the top of the Ark, landing in front of two very happy, but extremely muddy, bots.

Harmony, toddling beside her guardian of the day, grinned, giggling, waving her little hand. "Hiya Papa! Me 'n' Hound had so much fun! I tackled Hound in the mud."

Hound, just as mud covered as Harmony was – which was to say, a lot – grinned at the TIC. "Mmm-hmm, you're little girl is just too much for me. She got me good."

Leaning down, the scout affectionately flicked a finger over the sensory horns on Harmony's helm, making her squeal. "Tickles!" she exclaimed.

Not caring about the mud, grinning at his creation's carefree and happy, if dirty, state, Jazz picked up Harmony and said, "Good job, darlin', ya got him real good. Here's a real good idea tho'."

Little winglets flicking in curiosity, Harmony asked, "What idea?"

Sharing a devious look with Hound, the saboteur said nonchalantly, "Ah reckon we should go pay a visit to ya Unca Sunny and we can show him just how much fun ya had today. Sound good?"

Amongst Hound's laughter, the little femme nodded eagerly, optics brightening with excitement.

Waving, Hound said, "Well Jazz, Harmony was a delight as always. Before our mud run, she learnt about the different types of plants and animals. Have fun with Sunstreaker. I have to clean up before Mirage sees me. Let me know when Harmony wants to go out again sometime."

"Will do. See ya later Hound, we got a Lambo to catch," smirked Jazz, hefting his muddy daughter onto his hip and swaggering through the Ark into the monitor room. Before entering, Jazz gave Harmony a wink of his visor, rising a finger to his lips for her to be quiet. "When Ah say 'Sunny', all ya gotta do is place ya hands on his shoulder, okay gorgeous?" he said quietly, although there was no hiding the mischief in his voice. Harmony grinned back, doorwings wiggling in delight and excitement. She was so happy that she felt like her spark was going to burst. The crept in, Jazz using all his powers of being a Spec Ops mech to slip behind Sunstreaker, who had his helm propped up on a hand as he stared dully at the monitors.

Straightening, grinning like the devil in disguise, the black and white said, "Hey Sunny!"

The yellow mech jolted in his seat as little hands touched his shoulder, and in the split second before he turned around he registered the feel of something wet, slimy, and _cold_.

As he span, his gaze alighted on…one of the most horrifying scenes he would ever see.

Jazz, grinning, as well as what _looked_ like to be Harmony, but underneath all that icky, gooey, _disgusting_ mud he couldn't be sure. He tried to hold back a snarl as he turned and saw his shoulder covered with two messy, muddy little handprints, undoubtedly caused by his 'niece.'

"Unca Sunny, I went with Hound to the park, and we rolled in the mud! See?" crowed the sparkling excitedly, looking eagerly at her favourite uncle.

Holding back his complains about how his paint and polish were so undoubtedly ruined, Sunstreaker drawled, "I can see that."

Harmony beamed wider, while Jazz looked at him approvingly.

Humming in a satisfactory fashion, the black and white mech said, "Well, gotta get my lil' darling clean. How about a bubble bath with that fruity smelling solvent?"

Harmony clapped excitedly – missing the disgusted look on Sunstreaker's face as some spatters of mud landed on him. As her creator turned, the once white femme thanks to the liberal amount of mud, waved to her uncle as they left. It wasn't until the sparkling and saboteur left that Sunstreaker hurriedly moved into action, gathering a rag and going, "EWW! Mud on my perfect polish!"

Meanwhile, Jazz tickled Harmony as they sat in their washracks, making sure that the little sparkling's pristine plating shone once again.

* * *

REVIEW!


	18. Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is forever – Chapter 18 – Dawn**

* * *

"Are you sure she's fine?"

"Prowler, Ah was her carrier, Ah have the slightly stronger bond, and believe me babe, she's fine. A little disappointed we both had to leave, but fine."

Prowl, in his cop car altmode, sighed. "I can't help it. I worry about her so much."

The Porsche beside him gave him a gentle nudge and replied, "Ah know. We both do. Can't stop lovin' our little darlin' huh?"

The Datsun bounced on his tires a bit as he chuckled, "No. She's far too precious."

"And all ours," concluded Jazz, revving his engine to pull ahead and turn off the road they were on, slowing as asphalt became dirt under their wheels and the sky disappeared as trees grew over the road, a natural beauty engulfing them in green surrounds. The two black and whites travelled through the forest, before finally finding a small trail just big enough for two bots to walk through that led to a – thankfully empty at this time – campsite.

Once in their root modes, Jazz held out a hand, smiling charmingly at his bondmate, who let a small, easy smile slip onto his face as he took that hand and walked down to the campsite, evening steadily approaching. They found it, getting their supplies out of subspace, Prowl laying down a huge blanket for the both of them and Jazz getting two small cubes of energon. They sat, Prowl leaning on his bondmates shoulder as they drank their cubes. They had wanted, needed this time, and it was for a good reason.

"I still can't believe it's been five years since we bonded…five years since Harmony came into our lives," murmured Prowl, doorwings sagging as he relaxed.

Wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulders, Jazz replied, "Ah know. So many moments…good thing our memory banks are still large, we can take all the photo captures we want. Remember the first time she spoke? Ya came into the trainin' room just to show me."

"Ah, and we can never forget the first time she swore. I got the video tape off Red Alert. The moment she said 'frag off Tracksie poo!' is one of the most comedic in my life," reminisced Prowl, opening up his side of the bond.

Jazz chuckled, letting his own side of the bond fully open as they exchanged memories, good and bad. Like the first time Harmony had caught a virus, or which Ravage had almost sparkling-napped her. Not to mention one time when she had been missing for over a day, driving a majority of the Ark mad with worry, only to find out the Dinobots had been caring for her down in a little cave. Others were more positive. The day she had walked, the day Sunstreaker had let Harmony sit in his alt mode while he had taken her for a ride, when Prowl taught her strategy and Jazz hide and seek. So many instances where their little white sparkling had brought so much joy into their lives to help balm the sorrows of war, the memories tinged by Harmony's sweet little giggles and laughter.

"She's goin' to be a younglin' tomorrow. Our baby's growin' up sweetspark," murmured the visored mech in contemplation.

"I know. Somehow I….don't want it to end. War has gone on, true. But she has, for the most part, been sheltered from the worst of it. As a youngling she will gain more understanding, and her sense of innocence about the world will be lost," said Prowl.

The slightly smaller black and white sighed. He would miss the carefree sparkling their daughter had been. He being the carrier, he felt that connection more strongly, and he yearned for another sparkling. However, his bondmate had promised him that as soon as the war was over and Cybertron was stable, they would try for another.

"True. Hey, ya know one thing Ah regret?"

"What's that dearspark?"

"That we didn't invite the femmes down here. Ah know they've got their servos full, but it'd be nice for Harmony to see another femme. She's surrounded by mechs all the time, except when Carly comes to visit, but she ain't Cybertronian," replied Jazz, laying down, pulling the Praxian down with him. Prowl obligingly lay beside him, resting his helm on the saboteur's chestplates over the spark.

Slowly, he nodded. "A fair point. Sometime soon, I promise."

They basked in each other's company, before Jazz turned his helm and smiled sweetly at his beloved. "Ah love ya so much. Sometimes Ah wish Ah could just scream it to the world how much Ah love ya, ya and Harmony. Ah love the love we make together, Ah love how we do all these fun things with our sparklin' and givin' her as best a life as we can give. Sometimes Ah have to pinch myself because sometimes Ah don't believe ya're really mine."

Pressing his lips to the saboteurs in a slow, soft kiss, the tactician replied, "Sometimes I as well. How much I pined for you until your heat cycle shook everything, and everyone, up."

Jazz pouted, "And?"

Prowl chuckled, kissing his mate once more and whispering softly, "I love you, my silly mech."

The visored mech grinned widely, purring and drawing his mate into a deeper, more sensual kiss, one full of promise. Prowl hummed into it, willingly parting his lips and letting Jazz in, rolling so he was above the other. Breaking off, he murmured, "Retract your visor for me, Jazzy."

Jazz purred, retracting his visor and letting Prowl see him all as only he would see him, with his scarred, half blind optics. The Praxian lowered his head to kiss each one, before feathering his lips back down his nasal ridge and too those all too welcoming lips once more, drinking in the feel of his mate for all he was worth.

"Make the most of tonight?" asked Jazz, feeling their actions become more passionate.

"Yes, oh by Primus yes," replied Prowl, his tone slightly husky and low.

* * *

The next morning both bots woke, snuggled deeply in each other's arms. Prowl made a small sound as he got up, flicking his doorwings. Jazz rolled and stood. There was a type of solemnity about their actions as they stood, the sunlight trickling over them from the dawn of a new day, and they packed up their little site. Jazz gave one last look to Prowl before his visor clicked down, taking his bondmates hand and leading them out of the forest.

As they folded down into their altmodes, they faced the dawn of a new era.

Harmony was about to be a youngling.

* * *

Review please


	19. Youngling

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 19 – Youngling**

* * *

Jazz paced back and forth in front of the medbay doors, face set in serious lines as he darted a glance every now and then to the doors, locked from the inside at this moment. Prowl was sitting on a chair, optics on a datapad but just as alert as his mate.

"What's takin' Ratch and Jack so long? Could there be problems with her upgrade?" the saboteur blurted out worriedly, unable to contain his concern.

"I'm sure they're just making sure that her new frame has integrated correctly. Ratchet is nothing if not attentive to details," assured Prowl. Still, his optics never left the datapad.

Jazz huffed and paced faster until the Praxian hitched his wings in a high 'v' and said quietly with steel in his tone, "Jazz, pacing will not make Ratchet finish up the frame upgrade any faster. Be still. The stress will not do you any good. I know it's hard to close off the bond, dearspark, but it was for the best."

Sighing and flopping down gracelessly in a chair next to his bonded, the TIC muttered, "Ah know, Ah know…can't help it babe."

Prowl smiled slightly and took his gaze off his work to take his mate's hand. "I know. And if I do know another thing, I know that she's still going to be our little Harmony when we go through those doors to collect her. Just in her next stage of growth."

Smiling back at the chevroned mech and pecking him on the cheekplate in gratitude, Jazz laid his helm on the cop-bots shoulder in a comfortable position. They stayed in that position for a while, the visored mech curled up to the other while they waited for their daughter to be given back to them. It felt like an age before the medbay doors finally opened and Ratchet finally came out, looking very pleased. Prowl and Jazz stood immediately, and before they could be invited, they strode into the medbay and to the medberth where a white youngling lay in a peaceful recharge.

"Oh Prowler," breathed Jazz upon seeing Harmony in her upgrades.

Harmony was now noticeably a youngling. She was taller, now her helm would be about level with her carrier's mid-thigh, and her faceplate had lost some of the soft curves of a sparkling, her cheekplates becoming slightly more defined. She was in recharge, at peace and unaware at her admiring creators.

"She's beautiful," murmured Prowl, moving forward to pick up his daughter and cradling her larger body in his arms. She was still small. But she was no longer tiny in comparison to the Ark mechs.

"Ya did a good job Doc," the visored black and white said, turning and clapping the medic on the back.

"Her spark and sparkling frame accepted the youngling frame without a hitch. I apologise for making you wait, I double checked each connection. I have no wish to be the cause of an easily preventable glitch," explained Ratchet as he watched his two commanders coo and admire their creations new frame.

Smile sincere and optics shining with genuine contentment, the doorwinger said, "You have my thanks. We're going to take her home."

With a smirk, the medic replied, "No problem. Can't wait to see her up and running about again. Stillness never seems to suit her."

* * *

Placing Harmony on her new, bigger berth, Prowl smiled tenderly at his sparkling, now youngling, and stroked over her helm. He watched her for a few moments, marvelling on how he and his mate had created this life together, had nurtured her, and how she had become one of the brightest lights in their lives. "I can see why Jazz always wanted a big family. It's fulfilling in the end, even through all the tantrums and the work."

"Ya got that right babe."

Turning so he looked into his mate's visor, Prowl let his optics soften even further as their bond thrummed with quiet contentment.

Stepping into the room, Jazz said, "Kinda can't believe she's grown. Life is gonna change."

Rising from his crouch and moving to tuck an arm around his lover's waist, the Praxian murmured, "Yes, it is. She will be soaking up the delights of the world around her even more now as her processor has the capacity now. I worry about negative influences. She will be more susceptible to things."

"Ya forgot one thing about that," said Jazz with an easy going grin.

"Oh?" questioned the tactician with a raised optic ridge.

"Yeah. She's got me and ya to raise her. She's goin' to be the smartest, grooviest, cutest younglin' in the entire galaxy," chirped the saboteur, slipping his own arms around his mate and embracing him.

"Mmm," Prowl hummed in agreement. Breaking away for a moment to lay a soft kiss on his daughter's helm, he turned back to his mate and said, "Now my dear one…is there a way to relieve that stress and tension you managed to accumulate tonight in waiting for our lovely creation to be released back into our care?"

Laughing quietly and laying a kiss on his mate's lips, Jazz purred, "Oh Prowler, ya know just the right thing to say."

* * *

Please review


	20. A New Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is Forever – A new understanding**

* * *

When Harmony woke up, the first thing she registered was that she felt strange. She let her processor boot up fully, letting her optics come on slowly, staying still. When her vision cleared, she was relieved to find herself in her room, her beloved soft toy and constant companion Sun-Sun by her side. Sitting up, that's when the white femme remembered going into Ratchet's medbay to get upgraded. She smiled. She was a youngling now! Quickly checking over her frame, Harmony was delighted to find that she was a bit taller and her language centers had upgraded and her memory files were capable of holding much more clearer information.

Sliding off the berth, Harmony had to hold the side of it for a moment as she realised that her doorwings had gotten larger too! She flapped them experimentally, testing the air and sensors picking up on new things, like humidity – just like her father had taught her. Planting her pedes firmly, the white femme waited for her equilibrium chip to adjust to her upgraded frame before she grabbed Sun-Sun and walked over to the door.

Poking her head out the door and down the short hallway, Harmony smiled when she saw her carrier sitting on the couch, drinking his morning ration.

Being the Special Ops mech that he was, Jazz turned his helm, smiling in turn at his daughter. "Hey darlin'. How are ya feelin'?"

Walking around the couch and jumping on it, snuggling into her Papa's side, she replied, "I'm good. Everything feels new. I feel different."

Reaching down to caress the sensor horns on Harmony's helm, Jazz replied, "We all do when we go from sparklin' to younglin'. Ya'll adjust in no time. Ya processor is the thing that's really gonna shock ya though. Ya begin to pick up on things that ya never used to."

Looking into the saboteurs visor, the white youngling asked, "What do you mean Papa?"

With a cryptic smile, Jazz replied, "Now that'd be spoilin' ya learnin' experiences. But ya gotta know, ya father and Ah will answer any question ya got. Ok?"

"Okay. What are we doing today?"

"Actually, Uncle Sunny's lookin' after you for a little bit today. Ah've got some plans to go over with Bee and Mirage, and then we can spend time readin' that book ya were likin' so much. We'll try and finish the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe tonight," replied Jazz, hoisting his now larger daughter into his lap and rubbing their noses together, making her giggle. He relaxed. He was worried that Harmony would have had a bad reaction upon waking – some sparklings when upgraded to younglings did tend to panic because of new sensory input – but the femme on his lap seemed to have taken it in stride. Her giggle was exactly the same.

"Oh. Papa?"

"Yeah?"

Canting her helm to the side, Harmony asked, "Does being a youngling mean that I don't get to stay with you and Father during work anymore?"

Visor turning a deeper blue in thought, Jazz answered, "Well, sometimes, yeah. But that's just because either they're really important meetings or you're going to be in your classes."

"Classes?" queried the white femme, confused.

With a chuckle at the adorable pose, the black and white chided, "Don't tell me ya forgot that most mechs on the Ark are gonna be teachin' ya. Every younglin' gets taught sweetspark."

"Oh," Harmony trilled, expression brightening. "Good. I don't like being away from you for too long."

Her words immediately conjured up images of when Harmony was a sparkling, missing either he or Prowl and going into a tantrum. He smiled gently at his daughter, one of the best things to ever happen to him, before he stood and placed her on his shoulders. Harmony squealed excitedly. She loved being this high.

"Alright milady, where's ya next stop?"

Giggling at her carrier's funny voice, Harmony pointed out the door and cheered, "To Uncle Sunny!" She waved her Sun-Sun in the air excitedly as Jazz walked. Her new developed doorwings could sense so many new things now! She couldn't stop fluttering them. Nor could she marvel at how aware things were now. Her doorwings were sensing so many things; her Papa, the proximity of the walls and ceiling, how close another mech in the hallway was when they passed, the air currents…everything!

Jazz noticed and the beatific smile on his face couldn't manage to fade away.

They finally reached the Twins quarters, but when Jazz hit the chime there was no answer.

The visored mech frowned, jiggling in placed to distract his daughter. Sunstreaker knew Harmony was coming. It was rare for him to miss out on looking after her, the pair had become so attached. He made to open up his comm. link when there was a growl behind him. He turned to see Sunstreaker stomping down the hallway, a furious look on his face.

"Hey Uncle Sunny!" chirped Harmony, as was her customary greeting.

"Don't call me that," growled the yellow mech, reacting on instinct. When he realised it was Harmony he was talking to, some of his horrible mood evaporated. He softened his features and muttered to the hurt looking youngling, "I'm sorry." Then to Jazz he murmured, "Rough morning."

Jazz didn't pry. Sunstreaker had too much pride for that. Instead he flashed his visor in warning. Although the frontliner was the epitome of self-control around his daughter, there was no telling if he might ever lose his grip on that.

Opening the door and taking his niece down from the saboteur's shoulders, Sunstreaker said, "We'll work on some art today. Comm. when you're done."

"Later," farewelled Jazz, blowing a kiss to an uncertain Harmony, who was looking between her guardian and the retreating form of her carrier.

Once the black and white mech was out of sight, Sunstreaker looked down at the femme in his arms and sighed. "Sorry pipsqueak. Didn't mean to scare you."

Harmony made a soft clicking noise and clambered up to wrap her arms around her favourite guardians neck. "You want to talk about it? I'm a youngling now! Papa says my processors will be able to understand more."

Looking into the innocent optics of his charge, Sunstreaker shook his helm and said softly, "I could never place my own burdens on a youngling."

Before Harmony could protest the golden warrior strode inside, depositing her on his berth and going to his storage closet to get his paints and sketchbooks. Regardless of how he felt, his art was his release, and was always a safe activity around Harmony. Well, at least it had been. Only time would tell if the white femmeling would still enjoy their favourite pastime.

When he turned, Harmony was staring at him, pondering him.

It was a look eerily similar to Prowl's.

"Pains or sketch today?" he asked casually.

"Um…sketching please," the youngling replied sweetly, reaching her hands out.

That was a change. Usually Harmony loved painting. With a pang of nostalgia, Sunstreaker realised part of when Prowl and Jazz would have and would feel upon seeing this white femme mature. Still, he handed her the sketch pads and graphite, trusting her with his supplies. He was proud of the fact that he had taught her how to care for his drawing implements, and she followed every instruction to the letter.

When he had seen to it that Harmony had a small cube of energon and was drawing did Sunstreaker turn back to the small canvas in his hands, his paints beside him.

For a moment, there was nothing but an emptiness deep inside of him, and then inspiration burst forth. The white of the canvas was replaced with burnt orange and deep crimson, splashes of purple, before he wrote the words 'glitch' and 'vain' and 'psycho' across it. The black glyphs made a new idea spring to mind. Reaching for the silver with a thinner brush, he daubed in chains around the words, constricting, pulling tight, choking. He hadn't realised Harmony had moved until a little hand rested on his arm and her sweet little voice asked, "Uncle Sunny…what's wrong? You look upset."

Sunstreaker came out of his trance like state and took notice of himself. He had been frowning heavily, frame tense, and he felt a roiling rage in his spark. He shook his helm and tried to smile in reassurance. "It's nothing."

"But," the white youngling protested quietly as she glimpsed the canvas, "those are mean words."

Something clicked in her processor, and she looked up at her guardian's face in astonishment. "Someone called you these names!" she cried out.

Damn Jazz for passing on his emotional perception.

The frontliner quickly moved the painting away and said, "It's nothing."

Confused, Harmony went on, "Uncle Sunny, if mechs are being mean to you, why don't you talk to my Papa? Or my Father? I'm sure they'll make sure that-"

"No. It will make it worse. I'm fine Harmony. It's nothing I can't handle," Sunstreaker interrupted, gathering his niece into his arms to calm her. It would do no good for a certain minibot to continue to provoke him because he had gotten his superiors involved. No, better to solve things on his own terms. He gently stroked over those developing doorwings, marvelling at her growth as she cuddled into him.

Harmony tried again. "But you're not fine. I…I can see it now. You get upset because you think no one thinks you're special."

Sunstreaker felt the urge to curse Primus for gifting Harmony with a sharp processor. "No. Just drop it. We're here to chill, not to discuss any problems I might have. Enjoy your first day as a youngling."

Pouting, unhappy at this, the white youngling sighed and muttered, "Okay. I still think you're special though."

* * *

Later that night, curled up on the couch with her creators on either side of her, all of them just finishing the reading of the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, when Harmony couldn't help herself and blurt out, "Uncle Sunny was upset today."

"Upset how?" asked Prowl, optics half dimmed from the caresses Jazz was bestowing to his chevron.

"I think some of the mechs were really mean to him. He did a painting with the words vain, glitch and psycho on it. And he was growling this morning too," mused the youngling aloud, looking up at her creators and asking curiously, "Does this happen a lot to Uncle Sunny?"

Prowl exchanged a quick glance with his bondmate before looking back at their creation and said, "I'm glad you picked up on that. It does happen, more frequently than I'd like. Sunstreaker is not defenceless though, and most of the time incidents happen outside of the public optic. However, it is difficult. Whenever a mech has a problem with Sunstreaker, they will report it, but Sunstreaker tends not to report a great majority of the time."

"Why? You could help him. You fix everything Dad."

With a fond smile, Jazz chimed in, "Sunny's got layers sweetspark. He doesn't let many mechs in. That, and he's got a lot of pride. He doesn't like to tattle on anybot and thinks he's mech enough to handle everything himself. He don't like to ask for help because he doesn't want to seem like he's less of himself. Does that make sense?"

Canting her helm to the side to absorb this information, Harmony nodded. "Kind of. I don't think it makes it right."

"And we're not saying that it is. Only that those who wish to be helped sometimes have to actually seek it. My help will be ineffectual if Sunstreaker does not come and seek it," Prowl said, shifting so that they all were cuddled closely together, Harmony half on his and half on Jazz's lap.

Harmony still looked a bit disappointed, but at least she understood.

"I do have some news that might help you cheer up," the tactician said after a moment. Jazz grinned at him as he realised what the information might be.

"What?" asked the femmeling, some excitement coming back to her.

Smiling softly, Prowl announced, "The femmes are coming down from Cybertron to meet you."

* * *

Review please


	21. The Femmes

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 21 – The femmes**

* * *

"Papa! Is that them, is that them?"

Seeing where his femmeling was pointing at a little dot in the sky, Jazz re-calibrated his visor to give him a closer view. He grinned and hoisted the white youngling onto his shoulder, nodding. "Good optics sweetspark. That's the femmes ship."

Only a few mechs had been permitted outside of the Ark for when the femmes touched down.

There would have been a stampede otherwise.

Prowl and Jazz stood together, Harmony on Jazz's shoulder with her doorwings twitching in anticipation. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Red Alert were there as well, although Red Alert looked considerably nervous. He kept muttering, 'out and exposed, what if they were imposters? What if…what if…'

A faint whine carried on the wind as the lithe silver space ship flew closer and closer to the Ark, before making a smooth touchdown in front of the mechs. Nothing moved for a few moments, before a panel popped open on the side of the ship and a speaker extended. Out of it flowed a smooth female voice, like liquid honey. "Permission to disembark on Earth?"

"Granted," called out Optimus, smiling underneath his battlemask at the sound of his sparkmate's voice.

A door on the side opened, a ladder extending. The mechs (and little femme) waited with bated intake for the femmes to appear. A tall, graceful frame moved into view, revealing the ethereal form of the Autobot Femme Commander, Elita-1. Her pink plating shone in the light of the day, and her optics were bright and warm from seeing her most trusted friends and equals again. She stepped down the ramp, full of confidence, smiling.

"Wow," whispered Harmony, optics practically bugging out of her helm. "She's so pretty. Will I ever be as pretty as that Father?"

Leaning over to whisper in his daughter's audial, Prowl replied, "Yes, and even more."

Elita, however, only had optics for Optimus and she stood before him, her brilliant smile saying it all.

"Sir."

"Ma'am."

Elita canted her helm to the side before she turned around and called out behind her, "Femmes, disembark!"

Out of the ramp came four other femmes. Chromia, strutting down with her guns in her hands, smirking at her own mate, Ironhide. Moonracer, looking around with curious blue optics. Firestar, spotting Red Alert and waving at her fellow fire rescue mech. And Arcee, who squealed excitedly upon setting her first pede on Earth.

"Welcome, femmes, to Earth," greeted Prowl, offering a tiny smile in greeting while the rest of the mechs beamed at the small contingent.

Harmony was silent, gazing at the femmes. They looked like her! Kinda. The same sort of frame which made them different from mechs. She couldn't help her youngling awe and she stared at them. They were so pretty, and in all different colours too! The way they moved was so graceful.

Elita quickly went over some intel and official Autobot business when a small touch on her arm drove her attention away from Optimus. She saw it was Prowl and she moved away, noticing for the first time the little youngling sitting on Jazz's shoulder. Her optics widened but she stayed silent as they moved away from the small gathering to ensure privacy. The pink femme smiled at her friends, glad to see them well. "Prowl, Jazz…so very pleasing to see you both alive and functional. Although I must ask…how long have you been bonded?"

Jazz chuckled and patted his still quiet daughters leg. "Since Harmony here was online. Ah had a heat cycle…and well…one thing led to another. So…Elita-1, meet our daughter Harmony, Harmony, meet Elita-1."

Prowl and Jazz watched as Harmony seemed to come out of her trance and she flicked her doorwings uncertainly before reaching out a little hand just like her creators had taught her to.

Elita smiled reassuringly at the little youngling, grasping the smaller hand gently in hers. "Why hello there. It's so nice to meet a youngling, and a femme at that," she cooed, feeling a carrier like instinct click on within her. She marvelled at the young being before her, the way her little doorwings wiggled and she looked so curious! She had Jazz's build in a femme frame, and Prowl's doorwings.

She was gorgeous.

Harmony smiled back, a little shy. The pretty femme was talking to her!

Prowl shared a look with Jazz. They knew that Harmony really needed to spend time with the femmes. As much as they did as creators, Harmony needed to see society from the perspective of her own frame type. Thinking quickly, the Praxian frowned and said to Elita, "My apologies Elita, but it seems there is an urgent matter with the twins for Jazz and I to take care of. Would you mind looking after Harmony for us for a little while?"

"Of course," the pink femme said graciously, taking the white femme from Jazz arms as the two black and white mechs left, telling the others where they were going.

Harmony shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know Elita at all, and although she seemed nice, she didn't know for sure.

But then again, Father had said that Elita was Uncle Optimus's bondmate. And Uncle Optimus wouldn't have chosen a mean sparkmate.

The Femme Commander seemed to pick up on this and she gently turned the younglings helm to look at her. "Why are you so nervous, young one? I don't bite," she asked.

The white youngling blushed a little, but she answered boldly, "I never knew how different I really was until I saw you all…and you're all so pretty and shiny. Not like the mechs on the Ark."

Elita smile turned sad. She wished she could bring her femmes down here to live on Earth, if only so that she and her femmes would be able to interact with this youngling, but it wouldn't be fair on Ultra Magnus to leave Cybertron for him to handle. Sighing, she replied, "We are different. But it is in being different that we are strong. Mechs have their strengths and weaknesses, as do femmes depending on frame type. As for me being pretty, why thank you. You are very pretty as well. I can tell you have such fine creators and they have raised you well."

That one comment made Harmony beam proudly, and she leaded back in the Femme Commanders arms to look at the other femmes who were mingling with the other officers.

Well, Arcee, Moonracer and Firestar were mingling with Ratchet, Optimus and Red Alert. If Elita wasn't mistaken, Chromia had dragged Ironhide away into the Ark for some private time.

"Would you like to meet the other femmes?" she asked Harmony.

"Yes please," answered Harmony, curiosity back in full force.

Arcee turned first and cooed at Harmony, coming up and stroking her helm. "Oh my Primus! You are so cute! Isn't she cute Moonie?"

Moonracer smiled as she stepped forward, less exuberant than the younger pink femme as she looked at Harmony. "She is. You can definitely tell who her creators are. It's about time those two stubborn mechs got together."

Firestar laughed, coming over and also looking at Harmony, who was feeling more than a bit shy, surrounded by the femmes. She curled into Elita's hold at the strange faces.

"Ease, femmes," admonished Elita lightly, "She's been around mechs her whole life."

Firestar laughed once more, and promised, "Don't worry, once our week is up here on Earth, lil' Harmony will know all about being a femme."

* * *

_A week later_

Harmony giggled as Elita tickled her, blowing air over her abdomen. She then shrieked her laughter as slim fingers tickled her vents. Firestar tackled her commander, yelling, "Run! Harmony, run away!"

Jumping up, the white youngling dashed towards the 'safe zone' as the other femmes had called it, giving a high-five to Chromia who winked at her and ran out to join in the light-hearted brawl that had started between the femmes. Harmony watched, just like Aunt Elita had told her to, to see how they got out of each other's hold, becoming as slippery as the eels Hound had shown her once, and how to defend from certain attacks.

Watching with keen optics, Harmony watched in awe as Elita shook off Firestar, ducked under Moonracer and jumped over a charging Chromia to meet her in the safe zone.

"What have you learned today?" the pink femme asked as she panted slightly from her exertions.

"Use your smaller size to escape as well as speed and better flexibility?" Harmony put forward carefully.

Elita nodded. "Very good."

"I echo that praise," came Prowl's voice as he strolled in, kneeling and letting his daughter run into his arms happily, cooing at him. He stood, youngling firmly in his arms as he asked her, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! Aunty Elita is so good at getting out of things!" chirped Harmony, proud of herself. "Moonracer said I'm also running faster. Oh! And Chromia taught me that it's important to kick mech's afts to keep them in line."

Prowl frowned at the blue femme who smirked at him as she polished her guns. Shaking his helm, he said to his daughter, "That's only because Chromia has a mech she has to control."

"Hey!"

"Oooh," murmured the white femme. "So…I can't kick Track's aft when he's mean to me?"

"Oh dear Primus you all have corrupted her," the tactician deadpanned, although he inwardly granted his daughters wish. Not only that, but seeing Harmony interacting with the femmes, those who could, in some ways, understand her more than he or Jazz could, was spark-warming. He made a soft hum as Harmony suddenly yawned and rubbed her tired optics. He kissed her helm before addressing Elita.

"You have my thanks. I appreciate you spending time with her before you leave," the Praxian said appreciatively.

Elita smiled. "It was a pleasure." Her expression turned tender as she went on, "It was good to see a youngling again. To see the innocence we are fighting for."

Prowl smiled, thanking all the femmes once again before leaving, cradling his sleepy daughter close.

* * *

_That night_

A pair of lips met in a slow, soft kiss.

It was like rain on a parched desert procured by drought. They hadn't seen each other in so long, hadn't touched, hadn't kissed, hadn't _loved_, separated by the time and difference of two separate worlds.

"Optimus," murmured Elita, looping her arms around her bondmate's neck as he kissed over her cheeks, peppering them on her neck lines.

"I love you," rumbled the big mech, holding the lithe pink frame close.

"I love you too, my beloved," replied the femme breathlessly, thrilled at feeling her eternal love in her arms. The feeling growing in her spark ever since she had arrived here on Earth solidified, and she whispered, "I want your sparkling. I want a piece of you with me, even if I have to fight to protect him or her. I want a future, Orion."

Optimus halted his ministrations. He murmured, "Are you sure?"

Elita smirked. "If Prowl and Jazz can do it, why can't we?"

There were no more words said that night apart from the soft litanies of love as they created a being forged in the power and love of one of the strongest spark-bonds in Cybertrons history.

* * *

Review please.


	22. Blessing Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 22 – A Blessing Revealed**

* * *

'_All Autobots to battle stations, repeat, all Autobots to battle stations.'_

Prowl and Jazz were up and running out of the rec-room before the sentence had concluded, the klaxon wailing. The pair raced to their quarters, opening it to find Bumblebee, missing a hand, already there and looking after Harmony.

"We're both going out. You'll be all right here Bumblebee?" the tactician asked as Jazz knelt, gathering their somber and silent youngling in his arms and holding her close and pressing a kiss to her helm. Ever since Harmony had been upgraded into a youngling, every time there was a battle she was looking forward them less and less, over aware of the fact that at any point of time, her creators could deactivate. She was silent as the saboteur released her and for Prowl to mimic his mate's actions.

Bumblebee's own face was devoid of his habitual cheerfulness as he nodded to his superiors. They gave one last pat to the white femme's helm before they were off again to the front line.

Harmony stared at the door, expression glum and doorwings drooping. Ignoring her guardian for the day, she trudged to her room and threw herself on the berth, grabbing her Sun-Sun and curling up, sighing.

These were the worst times. When all she got was a quick kiss and a cuddle before her Papa and her Father were out there saving the world, leaving her here.

Not all the time. But most of the time her creators were so important to the Autobots that they'd both be fighting.

Letting out a small whimper, the femme curled up into a ball and shut her optics. If she could recharge through this battle, it would be a blessing.

* * *

Prowl growled, frustrated with the way the battle was going. Every time it seemed like the Decepticons were slackening, Megatron roared and glared at his army and it bolstered them, causing them to fight on.

There was no sense to this. It was like they were stalling, but stalling for what?

~: I don't like this Jazz,:~ the Praxian said over his sparkbond.

~: Me either. It ain't right, and it's torqueing me off,:~ replied the visored mech, connecting optics with his mate across the battlefield for a moment before fighting on against Skywarp.

~: Keep an optic out,:~ warned the chevroned mech, closing the bond once more and aiming his acid gun at Soundwave.

* * *

Jolting awake, Harmony immediately felt that something wasn't right. She had been awoken by _something_, and it was suddenly too quiet in her quarters. Clutching her soft toy close, Harmony warily crossed to her door, opening and peeking down the small hallway. She froze, seeing Bumblebee struggling silently against a grey and purple mech who had his hand covering the scout's mouth.

Her doorwings flared on instinct, sensors picking up subtle vibrations that there was more than one mech.

"We must silence-"

"- the yellow bot and-"

"-find our target."

The three voices sounded uncannily the same, but came from different sources.

Harmony didn't know what to do. A fear so strong rose within her when she saw the plucky scout get injected with something and fall to the ground. It gave her a clear view of the three mechs who looked very similar. Only one was slightly different, and he had a shutter on his chest. Harmony remembered her parents saying something about a Decepticon who could combine into a camera. Maybe this was them. As they looked around, she closed the door and slid under her berth. She was too big to get into the vent in her room. Her parents vent was big enough, but she couldn't cross the hall. They would see her.

Trembling, the little femme stifled a squeak as the door to her room was forced open and three pairs of pedes came in.

'_Be brave Harmony. There will be times when your courage is tested. Be brave and stay safe.'_

Elita-1's voice came back to her, and she clung to those words of advice, looking around her for something that could help her as those pedes made their way through her room, looking in her closet, her drawers. She spotted a musical block from her sparkling play set and carefully maneuvered it into her small hands.

"Maybe we should-"

"-look under the berth-"

"-she may be hiding there," the three components of Reflector said, edging closer.

Harmony swore that she heard her spark pounding in her audials. She felt through the bond, trying to alert her creators, but found both channels blocked, both heavily engaged in battle.

It was quiet, the slight creaking of joints heard, when suddenly a face with burning red optics peered under the berth.

"Target found!" Reflector chorused.

"Slagheads!" squeaked Harmony, taking a chance and throwing the cube at the face.

Viewfinder jerked back with a cry as the block – thrown harder than what the youngling looked capable of doing – collided with his optics, cracking the glass.

The white femme took her chance, scrambling off to the side and racing for the door, too conscious of the two Decepticons following her. If only she could reach her parent's vent...

Harmony yelled as hands grabbed her as she was about to jump for the hallway. She thrashed in the grip, using her doorwings like her Father did to bat at the hands, trying to get him to drop her. Her Papa had told her to never stop trying to get out of the hold you were in. Scrabbling against the hands, Harmony yelled again and kicked about, but to no avail.

"Quick! We must get out before-"

"-the Red Alerter notices-"

"-and deliver her to Lord Megatron."

"No!" screamed Harmony, upon hearing that dreaded name, but she was powerless in her stature.

She was only barely aware that she was being carried out to the battle field.

* * *

Harmony, as precious as she was to her creators, had lived as much of a sheltered life as possible. Only allowed to leave the Ark with a guardian, kept from war as much as she could be as young as she was. She knew about the war, she knew why they were fighting. But she had _never_ seen a full scale battle until today.

The youngling couldn't help but stare at the raw violence. Overhead the Seekers zoomed, Skywarp and Thundercracker cursing as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jet-judoed them. Mechs fell randomly and without warning when Mirage attacked, and soundwaves sent out on a special frequency from Soundwave felled any mech in his way. Harmony wanted to scream, for someone to notice her, get her out of there.

Then the three mechs carrying her squirming form turned in a new direction, and her spark filled with sheer terror as she saw the great big grey mech fighting Uncle Optimus.

Megatron.

The very name sent chills up and down her backstrut.

A familiar tone nearby caught her attention.

Nothing, nothing prepared her to see both her creators kicking, punching, and grappling at a large black mech with a sword in his hand. Her youngling mind did not see their grace in battle or their strength, nor their impeccable sense of co-ordination. All Harmony saw was the snarling faces that usually held so much love for her, energon flecking their bodies as they fought. She cringed and whimpered behind the hand that held her mouthplates closed as Prowl delivered a particularly powerful punch to lodge his hand in Motormaster's abdomen, before pulling out a handful of wires and tubing.

The white youngling knew her parents fought.

She never knew they could be so…so…_savage._

A loud cry of triumph diverted her attention, only to find they had reached Megatron and they were _right in front of him!_

Looking up, fearful, Harmony met the cold, red optics of the Decepticon leader as he smirked manically. His massive hands reached towards her, and she twisted In Reflector's grip, finally getting her mouth free and letting out a desolate, "Papa! Daddy!"

"Scream all you want, little femme," Megatron growled as he tugged her from his soldiers hands, "you are mine now. You are at the perfect age to be made into a Decepticon, a femme worthy to our ranks."

"NO!" Harmony shrieked, finally attracting the attention of all the mechs in the battle field.

Prowl and Jazz, turning at hearing the high-pitched cry, felt their sparks sink, cold with horror at the sight.

Megatron was holding Harmony out in front of him, the youngling screaming and trying to wiggle, but finding herself not strong enough.

"Oh Primus….sweet Primus no," murmured Prowl, doorwings stiff, while his bondmate beside him growled, visor flashing darkly, "Ah'm gonna kill the glitch." Abandoning their fight, they ran towards the warlord, sparks reaching out to their terrified daughter. Both felt sick when they realised some of her terror had been caused by the sight of them.

"What do you want, Megatron? She is an innocent youngling!" bellowed Optimus, getting up from the ground where his enemy had knocked him.

"Her creators are not so innocent," said Megatron. "She is coming with me."

"Let go of her!" screamed Jazz, racing forward, but halting when the grey mech shifted the white femme into one arm, holding the end of his fusion cannon to the white helm. Everybot froze, even the Decepticons. Harmony suddenly went quiet and started to tremble, feeling the heat of the weapon on her sensory horn.

"Daddy," she whined, only to have the gun pressed more insistently to her helm.

"Quiet," hissed Megatron.

Swallowing her tears, telling herself to be brave, the white femme clamped her mouth tightly shut, her optics pleading her creators to save her.

"I told you I would kill you if you ever threatened my mate or sparkling, Megatron. Consider your days numbered," pronounced the Praxian, his doorwings hiking up, intimidating.

"Is that so?" taunted the larger mech, "Well if that's the case, your youngling has only minutes then."

"Let her go!" came a new voice, some turning to see Sunstreaker, his optics a brilliant violet in his rage, Sideswipe struggling to hold his twin back. If the golden twin tried to save his niece, he would endanger her life.

Optics shrewd, Megatron asked, "You care for this weak creature?"

"Frag off Megsy!" shouted Sideswipe, biting his glossa when the warlord shook Harmony.

"Answer!" he bellowed.

"Yes!" growled Sunstreaker. All he could focus on was getting his young charge out of those servos and back to Prowl and Jazz. He knew that the only reason Prowl and Jazz were calmer than he was, was because they didn't want to frighten their daughter more.

Optimus rumbled at seeing the innocent young femme held in the tyrant's arms. "By Primus, let her go or you'll have the entire Autobot army wanting your torn carcass littered across space, and that includes all the 'pacifists,'" he threatened.

'_Be brave.'_

Moving her helm slowly, Harmony, opened her mouth, hoping this would work, and bit down on Megatron's hand holding her.

"Rrrarrghh! Little scraplet!" cursed Megatron, shaking his hand, but not letting go of the youngling in his hand. Anger encroached on his sense of victory as both Autobots and Decepticons tried to stifle their giggles. He would show them, and frag his plan!

Without a word or his usual posturing, the warlord flung the youngling into the air, relishing in her scream.

Prowl and Jazz felt their sparks lurch, trying to protect their offspring, but the hum of a cannon charging made them feel it was too late. They moved, arms held open to try and catch the white femme as she came down. Sunstreaker broke free of his twin, charging towards his enemy.

Optics focused on the wailing white frame, Megatron felt an immense amount of satisfaction in his being. He would extinguish the one hope the Autobots had.

Power at full capacity, he fired.

The discharge of crackling purple energy would have been beautiful if not for the innocent target it was aiming for. Harmony saw Megatron fire at her as she fell through the air. She glimpsed her parents below her, their desperate, scared faces.

Their expressions matched her own of pure terror.

She sobbed, curling in on herself.

"I don't want to die!"

The ball of destructive energy got nearer to her, and she shuttered her optics.

And then a warm feeling flooded her, as if to assure her everything was going to be all right. She felt hot for a second, and then she felt like she was floating, free falling with a sense of peace.

Did that mean she was in the Well of Sparks now?

Harmony whimpered as two pairs of warm arms encased her, holding her close. Cracking open her optics, she saw the relieved and worried faces of her creators above her as they held her tight. Reaching a hand up to see if this was real, the white femme shocked herself by seeing a golden aura around her plating. She stared at herself. She was glowing!

The battlefield was silent, staring in awe at the glowing youngling, who had, moments before, seemed lost forever when Megatron's shot engulfed her. She had suddenly glowed a bright gold, the symbol of the Primes flashing above her helm as she floated down and safely into her creators arms.

Gasping, Harmony asked, "I'm alive?"

"Yes," Prowl murmured, so close to sobbing – and knowing Jazz was too – and hugged both his mate and creation close to him. "You're alive, my dearspark, by the grace of Primus."

Jazz was choked up, knowing if he spoke he would stammer and break down. He had almost seen the destruction of his creation, and the thought it had almost happened tore both him and Prowl apart from the inside. He cuddled closer, keening only loud enough for Prowl and Harmony to hear him. The glow from around her white body faded, and she curled up, placing her fear at seeing her parents so fierce the back of her mind to bask in the warmth and the love and the relief feeding through them all. Soft kisses rained down on her helm and cheeks, and she nuzzled back.

Megatron, meanwhile, stared.

The youngling had gotten a blessing from Primus.

Figures.

Damnit.

His plan had been foiled again.

Two simultaneous low growls emanated behind him, and the warlord slowly turned to see a murderous Optimus Prime and Sunstreaker.

"Leave," snarled the Autobot leader, gun held to Megatron's forehelm.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" asked Megatron, disliking the fact he had been deprived of victory once more.

Smirking behind his mask, Optimus replied, "No, actually. I'll leave that honour to Prowl and Jazz. After the brief nightmare you've just put them through, I think they deserve that."

If the warlord could pale, he did then, the realisation of making sure a huge, anger filled mistake hitting him like Devastator's foot. Prime's words were too true, and he bellowed, "Decepticons! Retreat!"

Neither Prowl, nor Jazz, nor Harmony noticed the Decepticons silently leaving, humbled by the supernatural event that had just happened. They clung to each other, a family thankful and relieved, although fear for what could have been was still there.

"I love you Papa and Daddy," whispered Harmony, her doorwings fluttering as her audial horns were stroked.

"We love you," they both replied, clutching their precious daughter closer to their sparks

* * *

Review please


	23. Diff'rent

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 23 – Diff'rent**

* * *

"She still hasn't come out?"

"She's only accepting energon, and hardly ever wants to leave her room. Jazz and I…we are worrying."

Optimus nodded, optics fixed on the closed door, behind which was Prowl and Jazz's daughter. "Has she given any indication as to why she is staying in there? She is usually so social. For her not to be so is-"

"Unusual. I know," murmured Prowl tiredly, rubbing his optics. "We don't know what to do. She keeps saying that she doesn't want to come out because mechs will treat her differently, and she insists that she's not different and doesn't want to be treated as if she's Primus's daughter."

The larger mech hummed in thought. The concern was a valid one. Some mechs were still in awe over the fact that Harmony had cheated death due to that special blessing he had bestowed on her. But he knew that it would only work once. Next time the white femmeling was in danger, she would not be so lucky. Quietly, he asked his SIC, "How does she respond to you and Jazz?"

The black and white let a faint smile touch his face, and replied, "Better than we had hoped. She has come to terms to how we both are while fighting. She understands that we can be…vicious. Apart from that, she is grateful we do not treat her differently. We still love her, we play with her, read her bedtime stories. Harmony is a beautiful thing borne out of what Jazz and I felt for each other, even at the time it was influenced by the Heat."

The Prime nodded. He took a few more silent moments for himself before asking, "Do you mind if I speak to her?"

Surprise flitted across Prowl's stoic features before he smiled at his leader. "Not at all. It may help."

He left, leaving one of his most trusted friends with his daughter. Perhaps Optimus could break her out of this odd mood she had carried since the day of the battle.

Optimus had to get on his knees to crawl through the youngling's doorway, and found her looking curiously at him through her visor, her favoured toy – her SunSun – held close to her. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hello Harmony. It's been a while since I've seen you," greeted the large mech in return, sitting on the floor in front of the small berth.

A morose expression settled on Harmony's young features, and she mumbled, "Since I went all glowy."

"That's right."

Optimus was confused. Prowl had described it as bad, but not as bad as this. Surely, there must be something more to this.

Gently, he asked, "Why have you been avoiding everyone Harmony? You must be terribly lonely."

The white femme clicked up her visor, showing fierce, blazing optics. So much like Prowl's when he was stubborn, Optimus mused. "You're….not gonna treat me diff'rent?" she asked quietly, the hope she had tried to mask peeping out in her tone.

A smile split the Prime's face as he said, "Harmony, you are still the same adorable little sparkling that played at my feet under my desk with your special cubes. You are still the daughter of two of my most trusted friends. Just because you were blessed with something that operated to prolong your life, why would I treat you any different?"

"Really?" Harmony asked excitedly.

"Really," he answered, holding out his arms.

The white femme leaped into them happily, snuggling closer to the large, warm spark of the Prime. She chirred, a little smile finally breaking out into her face. "Why though? Everyone else will treat me diff'rent."

"Harmony," Optimus rumbled softly, "when Jazz comes back from a mission he should have gotten injured on, but comes back unscathed, would I treat him different? If Wheeljack manages to make something truly remarkable – and which doesn't blow up – do I pay him any special attention? Not in the way you think. An extra word of praise or maybe letting them view my true smile is all I will offer them in terms of difference. However," here he tilted up the young femme's helm so he could look her in the optics, "this new attention you _are_ most likely going to receive is not something to be afraid of. Mechs will treat you different. But if you want them to treat you the same as before, then _you _must make it perfectly clear that you are still the same giggling, happy youngling we all know and love."

"How?" Harmony asked, defences dropped in light of what her 'Uncle' told her.

"Well…what would your parents do to change another's mind?"

Harmony thought hard, doorwinglets twitching on her back as she did so, before she smiled wide and answered, "Well, Father would just put them on extra work shifts until they shut up and did as he told. And Papa would probably prank them."

Optimus burst out laughing, patting Harmony on the helm. "Perhaps the pranking may be effective. It will remind the Ark just how impish you really are."

Harmony nodded her helm, optics shining with renewed life. "And Daddy can't even ground me because you gave me permission to do it!"

Optimus chuckled nervously this time, replying, "Perhaps it would not be prudent to mention me specifically. Maybe you should rope Sunstreaker into helping you out."

The femme's expression turned downcast then, asking in a small voice, "You don't think he'll treat me differently?"

Optimus opened his mouth to answer, but was beaten to the punch.

"Are you serious? You'll still be the little annoying niece that demands me everywhere because she has me wrapped around her little finger," snorted a voice coming from the doorway.

"Uncle Sunny!" cheered Harmony, personality doing a complete 180 upon seeing the scowling frontliner, his frowning expression so familiar to her. She jumped out of Optimus's arms and ran to the golden mech, hands reaching up for him. "Pranks! I want to do pranks!" she called out. The bigger mech smiled at seeing Sunstreaker cave under those big blue optics and that adorable pout. It was cute to see the stubborn, tough warrior soften under the youngling's hands.

"Fine…we do Tracks first," Sunny replied, nodding to Optimus as he left.

The red and blue mech could only smile. Things were going back to exactly where they were supposed to be.

* * *

Review please


	24. Valid Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is forever – chapter 24 – Valid Worries**

* * *

Prowl and Jazz were out of base. They needed to after Optimus had gone in to talk to their youngling. The Datsun had met up with the Porsche and together they had drove to the nearest national park to lose themselves in the leafy surroundings. In silence, they had transformed and sat against a large oak tree together, wrapping their arms around each other.

"We can't go on like this." Prowl broke the silence first, voice lined with anxiety.

"Ah know."

Growling, the tactician said, "Why must we subject our youngling to this? To war and to pain, and to being singled out? It is not fair on her."

"Ya sayin' ya regret sparkin' me?" asked Jazz quietly, attempting to soothe the bubbling anger within his mate.

Clutching Jazz close, Prowl whispered, "Never. Never regret you, loving you, bonding with you. Never regret Harmony. But I regret that we have fought for millennia and only now have we truly felt it within ourselves to eradicate the threat to our future. I regret that our beautiful, innocent daughter has been exposed to what we all have been exposed to for far too long."

The saboteur nodded, twisting so he straddled his bondmate, so they could hold each other more securely, more intimately. "Ah need to act sweetspark. Ah ain't gonna rest until this war is over. Ah want more sparklin's with ya, but Ah don't want 'em to know war."

"Agreed," murmured the doorwinger.

The azure visor flashed as he continued in a conspiratorial whisper, "What if it's just ya and me?"

Prowl tilted his helm in question.

"What if," Jazz said slowly, thinking hard, "just you and me infiltrate the base. Capture Megsy and bring him back and force him to surrender or die? Like ya promised him on the battlefield."

"It's risky," Prowl replied.

Voice fierce with emotion, the other black and white said, "But worth it if it ends the war. Worth it if Ah don't have to see Harmony's sad little faceplates, and that she's afraid to be around other mechs. Mechs she had _no qualms_ about bein' 'round before! Nah Prowler, it's worth it. You and Ah can't sit idle while Prime hums and haws about it. He's restrained by the morality of the Matrix. We ain't. So…Prowler…my sweetspark, my other part of me, and the best mech Ah'll ever know…ya in?"

The tactician stared hard into his lover's visor, before whispering, "All right. When I get back to base, I'll begin devising plans for each and every contingency."

Jazz sighed, smiling now that he had a goal, something to work towards. Their bond blossomed open then, and they communicated without words, only their purest, deepest emotions for each other. Litanies of love sung through them, filling them up, taking them away.

Soon, they were kissing, intensely and slowly, savouring the moment. Hands roamed over well-known spots they had discovered on each other. They focused on making each other forget, for a little while at least, that there was nothing but them and their love.

* * *

Starscream was worried.

Megatron's actions in the past battle…had gone too far.

He had nothing against the plan to capture the youngling. _Capture_. A very different thing from murdering the youngling. He would have gladly taken the little scraplet if they had brought her back to base, and would have looked after her. He, as a Seeker, knew the value of young life. It seemed like Megatron had forgotten.

Another reason why he hated the warlord.

To be so arrogant as to think there would be no retaliation from the Autobots, Primus's blessing or no, was foolish.

Starscream paced his quarters. He didn't _like_ the Autobots. But at least they wouldn't kill the enemies young on sight. They had a history throughout the war of making sure to care for Decepticon younglings if they ever appeared (rare as they were).

Skywarp and Thundercracker agreed with him that their leader had been too impulsive, too insane, and suggested they should hide on the day that Prowl and Jazz came for the Megatron.

Starscream was inclined to agree with them. He had no wish to die. He did not want to get in the way of two very protective and very strong Autobot commanders with a bloodlust for the one who had tried to destroy one of the things most precious to them. Making a decision, the tricolour Seeker nodded and murmured aloud, "When the day comes, I will merely step aside, point them in the right direction, and enjoy the drama."

* * *

Review please


	25. Ghosts of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 25 – Ghosts in the Night**

* * *

Harmony was deep in recharge when her creators left the base, protectively watched over by Optimus Prime and Sunstreaker. It was with a heavy spark that Optimus let Prowl and Jazz leave with their murderous intents. He sanctified life. And he would have no energon of Megatron's on his hands. He had done enough as it was.

Although something deep within him, sealed in fate by the Matrix and all its knowledge, knew this was the right course to take.

As the little youngling slumbered on, her two creators raced across the land toward the Decepticon base. Their cloaking devices made them as silent as ghosts in the night. The retained comm. silence and bond silence. They knew this plan inside out. Had been planning it for weeks, and it was now as a part of them as their processors. They had backups…but were certain they wouldn't need them. It was the perfect time to strike.

It was a new moon, and only the stars in the ebony sky were witness to the graceful transformation of two mechs from alt form to mech mode, the sounds muffled as they tumbled into the ocean with seamless grace. Without even glancing at each other, they activated the specialized boosters Wheeljack had specially invented for this mission, sending them slicing through the murky water, down into the depths where their foes lay. It was almost 2am. The perfect time when the least amount of Decepticons would be on watch. Not only that, but the Constructicons were on Cybertron to repair Shockwave who had happened to be caught in a cross fire between Ultra Magnus and his own drones. And Jazz had received intelligence that their fake 'defeat' in today's battle was a cause for celebration, and many Decepticons had gotten drunk.

It was a series of events which meant for perfection in their plan.

At last, the dark outline of the Nemesis appeared, and both black and whites shot ahead eagerly.

They angled out of sensor reach. There was a small blind spot, only enough for one mech at a time, to go through to reach the hull. If the Decepticons had a mech like Red Alert, there wouldn't have been a blind spot at all.

Jazz went first. He knew the precise spot to break into the Nemesis. He had found it on one of his many infiltration missions, and had marked the spot with a glyph.

Soon, they were against the purple hide of the warship, and it was then that Prowl saw the glyph etched onto the hull.

'You're mine.'

The tactician would have laughed, if not for the gravity of what they were going to attempt. If the plans failed them…their daughter would have to live in a world where war waged constantly without the support and love of her creators. And he could _not_ let that happen.

He watched as his bondmate pressed the glyph, and a panel popped out. Typing the code in, the saboteur smirked as a hidden door became visible and opened into a sealed space within a rarely occupied storeroom. He and the tactician slipped in before too much of the water came in, and once the door closed, filtering systems took away the water that had come in with them. Stowing the boosters within their frames, they went through another set of doors and slunk along the dark and dreary hallways.

Both mechs had gone over the plans of the warship again and again, as well as schedules collected over the last week, thanks to Mirage who had hacked into the Decepticon information centre to collect the information. They knew where to move to avoid being seen by the cameras, to slip out of sight when the rare mech on patrol came through, and to evade the traps set to catch intruders.

It was too easy for their determined minds, and so they were slightly arrogant as they strutted down the commanders hallway. Megatron's quarters were ahead of them. With a databurst code from Prowl, they would be in and ending the war.

Their intakes hitched simultaneously when a door on the side opened, the sleek form of Starscream casually leaning against his doorframe.

Dropping into fighting stances, the Autobots were ready to attack when the Seeker spoke in a low, pleasant tone that was full of regret they had never heard before.

"I will not stop you. Soundwave is sedated. I only ask for forgiveness that I have been so cruel."

The tactician and the saboteur looked at each other and quickly nodded their helms in decision. Starscream would live then. Until he became a threat once more.

As the flier's door closed, the Praxian databurst the code to a small mechanism in the ceiling before Megatron's quarters. This sensor would sense if a mech was there and immediately alert the Decepticon leader. Now, it was disabled.

As they stood before the door, optics staring resolutely forward, Prowl and Jazz allowed a moment where their hands clasped together to give an indulgent squeeze of reassurance.

The moment evaporated as the door opened and they stepped in, their optics blazing with justice and revenge.

* * *

Harmony woke to the sound of loud yelling.

Beeping in annoyance, she sat up, pouting when she saw none of her creators or guardians were here. Where had they gone? Grabbing her Sun-Sun, she left her room and went into the living area. Still, no one. Frowning, becoming a little worried now, she cuddled her toy closer to her and pressed her sensor for the door, and as it opened, she was caught in a roar of sound.

The glorious sound of laughing and happy mechs.

Optics were opened wide in surprise as she saw _Huffer_ of all mechs go skipping down the hallway whistling happily.

Still…the noise seemed to be coming from the rec-room.

The white femmeling was unsure. Should she follow the noise? Why was everyone so happy? Her curiosity won out and she followed the direction Huffer was going. The sound of music began to vibrate the floors and through her pedes, and the sounds of a good party reverberated around her. Harmony had never heard them celebrate _anything_ this loud.

She reached the rec-room, seeing the doors flung open, and she became slightly scared.

Where were her creators?

"Ah, there you are bitlet."

Harmony span around to see Ratchet, smiling at her. She quivered in relief and ran into his arms. "Papa, Daddy, where?" she asked.

"I'm looking after them. You should know…you should be so proud of them Harmony," Ratchet said quietly, and Harmony could tell his voice was different. She spent a lot of time with her Uncle Ratchet and Uncle Wheeljack. And she could tell that there was a happiness she could hear in his voice she had never heard before.

"What happened?" Harmony asked, her doorwings twitching stiffly as she was carried to the medbay.

His smile gentle and blinding with its intensity, the medic said excitedly, "The war is over. Megatron is gone, and Starscream has agreed to a treaty. We won. We won Harmony!"

Immediately perking up, the white femme asked happily, "No more hurts for Papa, Daddy and Sunny? No more crying?"

"No…no more crying," agreed Ratchet as they entered his medbay.

He had placed the two bondmates on an extra large medberth together. They were in semi-recharge with their hands intertwined, and although they looked a bit battered and slightly charred in Jazz's case, there was an aura of peace about them. Harmony wiggled happily as her Papa came online and sat up, blearily blinking in the bright lights of the medbay. Seeing her, he wordlessly reached out, and sighed in relief when Ratchet transferred her to his arms.

"Papa," cooed Harmony, burrowing into her carrier's arms.

"Hey baby girl. How did ya recharge?"

"Good. But lonely. Couldn't feel you," she replied.

Nodding with a tired smile, the visored mech nodded and murmured, "Know how ya feel sweetspark. But ya can recharge now. Yur Father and Ah are back home for good."

* * *

Review please


	26. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, nor the OC being used here. Harmony and any other sparklings Prowl and Jazz have in the chapters after chapter 26, belong to Darkeyes

* * *

**Family is Forever – Chapter 26 – Announcement**

* * *

Things changed quickly after that day in which the war was won.

Treaties were quickly made between the Decepticons and the Autobots, both factions stressing that they were to be followed. For some of the more peace loving bots, like Hound and Beachcomber, the transition to a more civilian way of thinking was easy, and on occasion when a Decepticon would accompany Starscream to a meeting with Prime, they would make small talk.

For others, like the twins and a majority of the Decepticons, it was harder.

One knew when Starscream was on base if the weapons training room was on lockdown with only the frontliners inside.

Prowl and Jazz were buried beneath planning and other paperwork, barely having time to be intimate before falling into recharge, spending all their free time with Harmony.

Harmony, young as what she was, was simply happy her parents were around. She never fully comprehended what had happened, only that the big grey mech that had tried to kill her was gone, never to hurt anyone ever again.

In true youngling manner, she had jumped up and down in excitement at the news.

It was calm in the rec-room as Harmony looked around at all the lounging mechs. It was a rare day in which both of her creators were with her having some time off to relax. They had been so busy and tired lately, and she understood it was from organizing things so they could go back to Cybertron.

Cybertron.

Her little processor clicked over in thought as she pulled up images of the planet from her memory bank. Her Papa and Father had given them to her, telling her all about their world in greater detail than they had ever done before. Having been created on Earth, the white femmeling loved to draw the pictures of Earth and Cybertron side by side. While she liked living here with her creators, something about her native metal planet called to her. In the pictures it had looked so beautiful and she couldn't wait to see it for the first time.

Harmony was drawing now as her creators played poker with Uncle Optimus. She giggled, noticing the three older mechs all had stony faces on, not giving anything away. Although once in awhile, her Papa would blank his visor at her, and she would slide her visor down and blink back.

Prowl noticed. He almost smirked. It would have broken his poker face. Jazz had told him not to use his tactical computer to play, and was pleasantly surprised to receive a flush in his cards. He was simply waiting for the right moment.

Optimus, meanwhile, was happy. The aura around his mechs in general was contentment, and for once, the voices advising him on the outcome of the war within the Matrix were silent, and the Decepticons had accepted the fact that he was willing to let them have the freedom they wanted as long as they did not disrupt the tenuous beginning of a new Cybertronian society. Although he had enjoyed Earth and his human friends, he yearned to return to Cybertron. Elita and his unborn sparklet waited for him, with the promise of a new future.

All in all, it was a quiet and peaceful day.

That changed 20 minutes later when the doors to the rec-room burst open, Wheeljack and Ratchet standing, beaming, in the doorway.

All attention was on them as Ratchet raised his bondmate's hand and called out happily. "We're going to have a sparkling!"

Optimus was the first to rise, retracting his mask and smiling. "Are you sure?"

Wheeljack laughed. "We're sure." And then he patted his chestplating happily. "There's definitely a little one in here."

The noise level in the rec-room rose as mechs rose and went over to congratulate the couple. The feisty medic and the engineer that had a penchant for explosions. Happy chatter filled the air, some joking about the sparkling coming online with a little wrench in his hand, others teasing that with a carrier like Wheeljack, it'd be into all sorts of accidents.

Ratchet and Wheeljack took the teasing and the congratulations in stride, too happy to really be bothered by anything else.

Jazz scooted closer to his bondmate, still seated, knowing the pair would make their way to them. The TIC took Prowl's hand and squeezed, remembering what it was like to carry Harmony.

"Good for them. I think it's time Ratchet has someone else to look after," Prowl said quietly.

"They adored our baby girl. They're gonna do the same for their own. They're gonna be good creators…Wheeljack's explosive tendencies aside," murmured Jazz with a smirk.

"So…does that mean I get a little friend to play with?" Harmony piped up in curiosity.

"Yeah sweetspark."

The white femme frowned then, prompting Prowl to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Well," Harmony said, "I was just wondering…am I ever going to have any brothers or sisters?"

A bolt of surprise rocketed across Prowl and Jazz's bond and they turned to look at each other.

With so much drama occurring, they had honestly not put any concrete thought to it. Prowl knew Jazz wanted a big family, and was happy to help bring it about, but it had crossed neither of their minds recently. Their daughter's innocently asked question was a big deal.

Jazz recovered first. "Yeah darlin'. Maybe not _right_ now. But soon. Ah always wanted to have more than a few sparklin's. Maybe when Cybertron is lookin' a bit better, yur Father and Ah will talk 'bout it. Okay?"

Her doorwings dropped slightly, but she smiled sweetly at her parents before turning her attention to Ratchet and Wheeljack heading their way.

::_That was-::_

_::Ah know. Sudden. But ya can't blame her. We know she can get lonely,::_ Jazz commed his partner back.

::_But I don't think the timing is right for us to have another just yet. We're too busy and we wouldn't be able to give the right attention to both Harmony and her sibling,:: _pointed out the doorwinger as he watched Ratchet and Wheeljack greet their daughter.

::_Ah agree babe. So for now, let's just congratulate our friends and hope that Harmony doesn't get too lonely until this new sparklin' comes around.::_

* * *

Review please, and hope to see you soon.


End file.
